Sweet Fighter
by DMysterious
Summary: What would happen if Vanellope fought back during her serveal years of bullying? She goes freakin' BAD-A on all of them. Never piss off Vanellope Von Schweetz. [Warning: VVS Personality/Atitude Change; These events take place 9 years before the movie.; OCs possibly included.]
1. SF Chapter 1

_**Me: Hi, everyone. It's D Mysterious bring you an all new fanfic. It's my first story…ever. Yea, I'm so excited!**_

_**Vanellope: So you choose to do Wreck-It Ralph as your first fanfic?**_

_**Me: Yeah…**_

_**Vanellope: Smart boy.**_

_**Vanellope takes a sip of her root beer.**_

_**Me: Thanks Vanello-wait, where'd you get that root beer?**_

_**Vanellope stops drinking her root beer and shrugs.**_

_**Vanellope: I don't know, underground I guess.**_

_**Me: Was there an angel statue where you found it.**_

_**Vanellope: I think so.**_

_**Me: MY ROOT BEER! Wait a gosh, darn second. How you get past my titanium-alloyed, password-protected, steel safedoor?**_

_**Vanellope: That was easy. I just looked at it and it opened itself for me.**_

_**Me: What, b-but how?!**_

_**Vanellope: I'm adorable. I can do stuff like that.**_

_**Me: Please tell me that didn't work on the impenetrable, laser-security system.**_

_**Vanellope: No, of course not.**_

_**I let out the breath I was holding.**_

_**Vanellope: I sniped the laser control panel instead.**_

_**I face palmed.**_

_**Me: Wait, then what about the Weeping Angel? Did you glitch past him? Is he out, trying to kill people?**_

_**Vanellope: I killed him with my skeleton key.**_

_**Me: What skeleton key?**_

_**Vanellope pulls out a nuclear powered rocket launcher and smirks.**_

_**Vanellope: This one.**_

_**Me: What the?! Who gave you that?**_

_**Vanellope: Sarge.**_

_**Me: Of course. Now how much root beer did you have?**_

_**Vanellope: Only this one glass of it.**_

_**Me: One glass, hmm? Well, if that's all you wanted, then I would've gladly given you so-**_

_**Vanellope: 'Cause that's all that's left.**_

_**Me: What?!**_

_**Vanellope holds up the gun.**_

_**Vanellope: When I you shot this gun it has the power to destroy an entire Cy-Bug nest. So it, uh, destroyed all your root beer.**_

_**Me: VANELLOPE!**_

_**Vanellope: Oh sweet mother of monkey milk!**_

_**Vanellope runs away.**_

_**Me: Get back here!**_

_**I start to chase Vanellope, but stopped after a few seconds.**_

_**Me: Okay, while I get Vanellope you guys read this story.**_

* * *

_**Chap. 1: Welcome To My Life**_

"_Run, run. Don't let them catch you_!", I thought as I ran as fast as my tiny, little legs would let me towards my safe haven, Diet Cola Mountain.

Oh, I'm sorry. I need to fill you in, don't I? Hi, my name is Vanellope Von Schweetz and I'm running for my freaking life right now. Why am I running, you ask? That's because I just broke out of the Fungeon (or whatever that retard, King Candy" calls it); had the unfortunate luck of running into the worst bully I'll ever know, Taffyta Muttonfudge; and now I'm being chased by her and her gang of candy-themed racers (with their own karts) that I definitely know and hate. How normal. "_Ugh! Why can't they just leave me alone? I just wanted to race like them._" thought Vanellope.

"We're coming for you, Vanellope!" said Taffyta in a creepy sing-song voice. "We're gonna get ya!" exclaimed Rancis. "We're going to make you never want to race again", said Jubileena. "Screw it! I'll make it so she can't race ever", said Taffyta. The other racers we're a little bit disturbed by what she just said, but before anyone could say anything, King Candy and the two doughnut cops showed up. "Don't worry racerth, the cavalry hath arrived", said King Candy as Taffyta gave him a thumbs-up.

Seeing King Candy also chasing after her only made her start to glitch and run more frantically. Luckily (for once), she came upon Candy Kane Forest. For the first time in a year, she smiled. She leapt, grabbed onto a branch, and climb on top of it. Then she quickly jumped from branch to branch until she was deep enough where even their karts couldn't ram into the trees and knock them down.

Back where Taffyta and the others were, Taffyta was frustrated. She bit down on her lollipop so hard, that it broken instantly. Everyone, even King Candy, stared in shock at Taffyta. She then took off her helmet and screamed, "I'm gonna find you, **GLITCH**!" Rancis asked, "What should we do now, go in after her?" "No, it'll take too long and would be pointless anyways. She would just jump to another tree before we get near her" said Taffyta before smiling maliciously and jumping into her kart, "But I do know where she's going. Racers, follow me!"

* * *

After hearing Taffyta's disturbing threat, Vanellope kept branch-jumping until she got to a tree with a taffy swamp at the bottom. It had a nice clear view of Sugar Rush and even the lake that the gamers saw in the title screen. "Only a little more ways to and I'll be home in no time", said Vanellope.

"But, aren't you home? I mean this is Sugar Rush and you are our princess, aren't you Vanellope?" said an unknown voice.

Vanellope caught her breath. "W-Who is that?" asked Vanellope, worrying if it was another racer. "Show yourself!" said Vanellope with a little bit more confidence.

"I'm down here, silly", said the mysterious voice.

Vanellope looked down and what she saw almost made her fall off of her branch.


	2. SF Chapter 2

_**I'm panting hard.**_

_**Me: Phew, kid. You really know to tucker someone out don't ya?**_

_**Vanellope stands grinning.**_

_**Vanellope: Oh course I do. Though, you did make it hard on me, I'll tell you that. You made me have to glitch most of the time.**_

_**Me: You know, I just realized something.**_

_**Vanellope: What?**_

_**Me: You in MY story and I'm the writer, right?**_

_**Vanellope: Yeaaa…**_

_**Me: Then that means that I can do…this!**_

_**I point a finger at Vanellope.**_

_**Vanellope: Do wha-I like pretty princesses and want to grow up to be like Taffyta!**_

_**Vanellope gasped and covered her mouth.**_

_**Taffyta: I am an excellent role model.**_

_**Me: Get the f*#% out of here!**_

_**Taffyta: Fine.**_

_**Taffyta goes away.**_

_**Vanellope unclamps her mouth.**_

_**Vanellope: You son of a-**_

_**Me: Tsk, tsk, tsk.**_

_**I point at her with both my fingers.**_

_**Vanellope: No! Wai-Before I go to bed every night, I dream of me and-**_

_**Vanellope put her hands over her mouth again.**_

_**Me: I'll stop if you promise to not take my root beer again without permission.**_

_**Vanellope nods.**_

_**Me: Good girl.**_

_**Vanellope unclamps her mouth again.**_

_**Vanellope: Oh, thank God.**_

_**Me: Now that that's finally settled, onto the story! Oh, one more thing. If any of you fanfic writers can guess the name of the mysterious girl described in this chapter correctly before I reveal it, then I'll tell you one of the secrets about Vanellope has now that I haven't revealed yet. Now enjoy the story!**_

* * *

_**Chap. 2: The Forgotten Racer**_

It was like looking into a mirror, except with different clothes and long loose hair. She wore a black hat with a white stripe and a zig zag stripe; a grey jacket over a striped black and white shirt; a straight skirt like Taffyta's with a looping, white stripe; mismatched legs like herself: One double striped with a thick and thin black line and the other with a thin white line; and grey shoes with white swirls.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked the mysterious girl.

"Because I don't know you," said Vanellope.

"That's because you've forgotten about me," said the mysterious girl.

"I'm pretty sure I'd remember a racer," said Vanellope.

"Well, you certainally forgot about that you're a princess," said the mysterious girl.

"That's because-wait…are you a racer?" asked Vanellope.

"Yes." answered the mysterious racer.

"Are you going to stop me from racing like everyone else here?" Vanellope sarcastically said.

"No!" said the mysterious racer, "Why would I want to do that? You're the princess aren't you?"

"No…" answered Vanellope sadly, "I'm "The Glitch" that no one likes and hates. Everyone here just says I'm a mistake."

"No, you aren't. You're the princess of Sugar Rush and were in control before that Turbo guy came along and erased everyone's memories," said the mysterious racer.

"Wait, what?" said Vanellope.

"Look, no one remembers you, because their memories were erased," said the mysterious racer.

"Then how'd they forget?" asked Vanellope.

"You know King Candy?" responded the mysterious racer.

"Yea, what about that jerk?" Vanellope answered coldly.

"He's not even the real one or even a character of this game," said the mysterious racer.

"Really? So…he's a fake?" said Vanellope.

"Yes, he's actually that Turbo guy I was talking about," answered the mysterious racer.

"Okay, then how do you remember everything?" asked Vanellope.

"Before Turbo took over, he killed me outside of Sugar Rush before he locked up everyone's memories," answered the mysterious racer, "Though before I died, I was able to get back into Sugar Rush right when he locked up my memories. The only way I remember is because I kept a dairy before it happened, so I got back my memory, but the other racers forgot about me."

"Why would it matter if you died? Wouldn't you have just regenerated?" asked Vanellope.

"I'd love to explain everything else right now, but you gotta be going," said the mysterious racer.

"Why?" asked Vanellope as she jumped to another branch.

"Because you just stepped on a double-striped branch," answered the mysterious racer.

"Wait, what?" said Vanellope as she looked down and widened her eyes. The next thing she knew, the branch flashed twice and disappeared. "Oh, creeeeeeeeeepe!" shrieked Vanellope as she fell down into the taffy swamp below. She hit her head on a gumdrop stone and was losing consciousness as she sank into the swamp.

The last thing she remembered was the mysterious racer saying, "See you later, Vanellope!"


	3. SF Chapter 3

_**Taffyta: Hey, D?**_

_**Me: Shut the f*%# up b*#$%.**_

_**Taffyta: I just wanted to ask you which outfit would look better on me: This red, blue, or pink.**_

_**I face palmed.**_

_**Me: You don't ask me, you ask a homosexual teen or another girl. Anymore questions from the world's b #*%iest prick?**_

_**Taffyta drops her clothes out of shock.**_

_**Taffyta: Oh, so we're gonna play it that way, huh?**_

_**Taffyta puts two of her fingers in her mouth and whistles. Out of nowhere all of the girls from Taffyta's racing gang appear out of nowhere.**_

_**Candlehead: You called?**_

_**Taffyta points at me.**_

_**Taffyta: See that guy?**_

_**Candlehead nods her head.**_

_**Candlehead: Yes.**_

_**Taffyta: Kill him.**_

_**Candlehead: O.K.! Sugar b*#*%s!**_

_**All the girls look at Candlehead.**_

_**Candlehead points at me.**_

_**Candlehead: Attack!**_

_**All the girls start running toward me.**_

_**Me: You dummies. I'm in my own story, meaning I can do anything.**_

_**Candlehead: That's what she said!**_

_**Me: Bye little girlies, time for you to die!**_

_**I pointed my arm toward them, with my palm open. Then a gigantic laser shot out of my hand and disinigrated everyone but Taffyta and part of Candlehead.**_

_**Candlehead: Taffyta…**_

_**Candlehead finally disinigrated.**_

_**Taffyta: Candlehead!**_

_**Me: Well, that's settled.**_

_**Taffyta: Y-you jacka$$!**_

_**Taffyta starts running toward me.**_

_**Me: Like h ! you will b #*%.**_

_**I quickly pull out a gun and shoot her in the head.**_

_**Taffyta fell on the ground, bleeding strawberry blood.**_

_**Taffyta: Why…**_

_**Me: Hmm, maybe because you're like most popular girls and I f !#ing hate you.**_

_**Taffyta: We're not in our game, we won't regenerate.**_

_**Me: I'll just bring you all back to life. As non-douskbags.**_

_**Taffyta: At least we won't be gon-**_

_**Taffyta chokes and dies.**_

_**Me: Well…have fun reading the story while I eat her dead body. Bye!**_

* * *

_**Chap. 3: New Discoveries**_

When Vanellope woke up, she wished she hadn't. She had a massive headache AND a wound ON her head. After a while, the throbbing pain stopped. Then she got up and to make sure where she was. It was incredibly dark and there was almost no light. "Ugh…where am I?" said Vanellope. Then something caught Vanellope's eye.

It was an..egg. A blue, glowing metal egg. It didn't look like anything from Sugar Rush. Vanellope cautioniously walked up to it and poked it. The second she touched it, the egg shell disinigrated into pixels and revealed some kind of metal bug with blue eyes. "Awww, how adorable," thought Vanellope. She picked it and said, "I think I'll name you...Sweety." The bug then looked up at Vanellope, with his blue eyes…and jumped on her face.

"Ahhhhhhh! Get off! Get it off!" screamed Vanellope as ran around running into walls. After a while, she finally got it off. "What…the heck…is wrong…with you?" said Vanellope. She then gasped when the bug quadrupled in size after eating part of her hoodie. Before she could yell at it, the bug flew off to the side of the tunnel. She shrugged it off, looked the other way, and then saw a distant light.

"Is that the way out?" said Vanellope as she started walking toward the dim, green light. The closer she got to the light, the warmer the air became. When she finally got to the light, she couldn't believe her eyes. There was a whole lab set up in there with gadgets; mini-cherry bombs; and a tall, thin vat of…something. Though the main thing that caught her attention was a soda bottle-shaped rock candy that seemed to be containing…molten-hot soda? "I thought that the only place where you could that was at Diet Cola Mountain," Vanellope said, "Must be the reason why it's so hot down here." "I wonder how it got here though…" said Vanellope.

"I can answer that," said an unknown voice as a shotgun was heard cocking.

Vanellope froze.

"Turn around," said the unknown voice.

Vanellope turned around and was surprised with what she saw. There stood a eleven year-old girl with multicolored hair, a blue eye and a green eye, and was a little bit taller than King Candy. She wore blue visor-glasses; a white lab coat with a thick, rainbow colored line at the bottom part of it and the sleeve collars had 3 stripes (wrist to the rest of the lab coat): A red, blue, then purple stripe; black fingerless gloves; pants with stripes that were colors of the rainbow; and white shoes. "Who are you?" asked Vanellope.

"Who the f*!# are you?" asked the mysterious girl.

"Well…I asked you first," said Vanellope.

"That's not what my gun says," said the mysterious girl, pointing her gun straight toward Vanellope's head.

Vanellope's eyes widened and she glitched out of fear.

The mysterious girl stared at Vanellope turned into a mix of blue pixels and her skin and outfit. She then lowered her gun and pointed her finger at Vanellope. "Wait, you're the Glitch?" said the mysterious girl.

Vanellope sighed and said, "Yea, I am."

The mysterious girl smiled and put her gun down on a nearby lab table and happily asked, "Is your name Vanellope Von Schweetz?"

Vanellope stared at her weirdly. "Yea…" answered Vanellope.

"Yes! Our princess is back!" said the mysterious girl as she jumped happily in the air, doing a fist pump.

* * *

_**{A/N: Please don't forget to review. So far everyone's been positive and supportive.}**_


	4. SF Chapter 4

_**I'm still eating Taffyta's dead body, but it looks like a body at all any more. It's more like a wadded up piece of gum.**_

_**Me: Mmm! Strawberry-flavored taffy!**_

_**Rancis: Hey D!**_

_**Me: Sup Rancis.**_

_**Rancis: What are you eating?**_

_**I hold out a piece.**_

_**Me: Why don't you find out?**_

_**Rancis takes the piece and eats it.**_

_**Rancis: Mmm! This really good! Is this strawberry flavored taffy? Taffyta loves this stuff.**_

_**Me: Sort of.**_

_**I silently snickered.**_

_**Rancis: No, really. What is it?**_

_**Me: So you want the truth?**_

_**Rancis: Yes.**_

_**Me: You can't handle the truth!**_

_**Rancis: Pretty sure I can.**_

_**Me: Are you sure?**_

_**Rancis: YES.**_

_**Me: Are you sure, you're sure?**_

_**Rancis: YES!**_

_**Me: Okay. It's your girlfriend.**_

_**Rancis immediately stops eating and his eyes widen.**_

_**Rancis: What.**_

_**Me: It's your girlfriend.**_

_**Rancis: WHAT?**_

_**Me: You. Just ate. Your girlfriend.**_

_**Rancis: WHAT?!**_

_**Me: Motherf !#er, I said, you ate your girlfriend.**_

_**Rancis throws the piece at a wall and turns toward me.**_

_**Rancis: Dear God, that's inhumane!**_

_**Rancis then made a realization.**_

_**Rancis: Wait! How'd she died in the first place?**_

_**Me: Shot her in the head.**_

_**Rancis drops his jaw.**_

_**Rancis: My gosh, you're a pyscomaniac.**_

_**Me: And don't you forget it.**_

_**Rancis tears up and then runs out of the room crying.**_

_**Me:…What a Bieber.**_

_**{Author's Note: I don't know why, but I want to torture these guys. …But then again, this story is about making them regret torturing Vanellope. Well back to the story!}**_

* * *

_**Chap. 4: Truths And A New Hope**_

"Why the change of attitude?" asked Vanellope.

"Because you're not deleted yet," said the mysterious girl happily, "Which means we still have a chance to restore Sugar Rush, yes!"

"Restore Sugar Rush?" said a confused Vanellope, "And why does everyone keep saying I'm a princess? First, it's the mysterious racer, now you..whoever you are."

The mysterious girl pouted and said, "Oh yea, you and pretty much everyone else had their memories erased."

Vanellope raised one of her eyebrows. "So that mysterious racer was right when she said that Turbo took over this game," asked Vanellope, "And what's your name again?"

The mysterious girl stretched her hand and shook hands with Vanellope. "Alexa Zy Trams," said Alexa, "But my friend cals me Zx."

"So what is all this stuff anyways, Zx?" asked Vanellope.

"My inventions," said Zx proudly.

"Wow! You made all this stuff?" asked Vanellope.

"Yep, with these very hands," said Zx while showing Vanellope the palms of her hands. "I can pretty much make anything I want," said Zx.

Vanellope's eyes widened with excitement, happiness, and hope as she realized something. "Wait! Could you build me a kart?" said Vanellope.

Zx was a little bit surprised by the request. "A kart?" asked Zx.

Vanellope nodded.

Zx smirked and said, "Sure, but you'd have to bring something."

Vanellope smiled and said, "Sure! Anything!"

Zx grabbed a test tube and a metal glove and handed Vanellope. "Go to Diet Cola Mountain and me a sample," said Zx.

"Really? That's it?" asked Vanellope in disbelief.

Zx nodded.

"That'll be easy!" said Vanellope and hopped around excited, "It's a good thing I live there. Yipee, I'm finally getting my own REAL cart!"

Zx put her finger in her ear and twisted to make sure of what she just heard. "Wait, she lives in Diet Cola Mountain…and she's dead yet and hasn't been scorched yet?" thought Zx as she looked at Vanellope sadly, "I just hope she can deal with what happened there."

Vanellope looked at Zx and noticed her sadness. "Are you okay?" asked Vanellope.

Whatever signs of sadness Zx was showing, they disappeared as if they never existed and were replaced with happiness. "Nah, kid. I'm fine," said Zx.

Vanellope wasn't dumb and stared at Zx intently. "She's lying and I know it. But I'd better not pressure her or she might pull out that shotgun again," she thought. "Okay then, but how to I get out of here?" asked Vanellope.

"Go through that tunnel," answered Zx, pointing at a tunnel. "When you see a ladder, climb it and it should take you to Gumdrop Valley," said Zx.

"Okay, thanks Zx. Bye!" said Vanellope as she ran toward the tunnel.

"Godspeed, Vanellope…" Zx said silently as Vanellope disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

_**{Author's Note: Wow…my very first OC…cool. By the way, her nickname is pronounced Zee-x, if you were wondering or if you didn't know how to pronounce it. Oh, and I'd still be guessing who that mysterious racer is. My advice is go to the Wreck-It Ralph Wiki.}**_

_**Me: So you still pissed about the whole "eating your girlfriend" thing?**_

_**Rancis: Piss off.**_

_**Me: Your choice.**_

_**I start to leave.**_

_**Rancis: Wait!**_

_**I turn around.**_

_**Me: Yes?**_

_**Rancis: Just so you know,…I'm going to keep destroying your favorite thing until you apologize. Forever...and ever...and ever.**_

_**I scoff.**_

_**Me: You can try Rancis…you can try…**_


	5. SF Chapter 5

_**Me: This is the life.**_

_**Vanellope: You said it.**_

_**Me: I wonder when anyone's going to start guessing who that mysterious racer is.**_

_**Vanellope: Who knows?**_

_**Me: Yeah…**_

_**I recline in my recliner. I'm about to take a sip of my root beer when out of nowhere, Rancis jumps up and kicks my root beer bottle into the nearby wall, almost hitting Vanellope.**_

_**Me: What the f*!#, man?!**_

_**Vanellope: You almost hit me, Rancis!**_

_**Rancis points his finger angrily at me.**_

_**Rancis: That's for Taffyta!**_

_**Me: Seriously?**_

_**Rancis: Hey, I warned you. And you haven't apologized.**_

_**Rancis runs out of the room.**_

_**Vanellope & Me: Weird.**_

_**{A/N: By the way, the real violence is about to start. I just had to push her over the edge. So for now, here's a little bit.}**_

* * *

_**Chap. 5: Standing Your Ground**_

Vanellope finally reached the ladder, Zx was talking about. "Oh, there it is," said Vanellope as she looked further down the dark tunnel. "I wonder where it goes," thought Vanellope. She shrugged it off and started to climb the ladder. After some climbing, Vanellope finally made it out of the hole and out near Gumdrop Valley. "Thank goodness. I'm almost home," said Vanellope.

Though Vanellope couldn't help but think something was a little bit…off. For a second, see thought that she heard kart motors and snickering. As she slowly walked through the valley, see swore she saw something move. She then stopped move altogether. "Okay, who ever you are show yourselves!" demanded Vanellope.

"Alright, if you insist," said an unknown voice. Then Taffyta, Swizzle, and Gloyd came out from behind the gumdrops.

Vanellope's eyes widened. "No…how did y…it can't be," stammered Vanellope.

Taffyta laughed. "You really thought that we wouldn't find your little 'hiding place' while you were gone?" said Taffyta.

Vanellope's eyes widen.

Taffyta smirked and said, "Cuff 'er boys." "With pleasure," said Gloyd.

Vanellope started to back away, but only to meet a giant gumdrop.

"Game over, glitch," said Taffyta as all three racers closed into her.

Vanellope was shaking. "No...I don't want to go back there again," thought Vanellope.

"The second time I've caught the Glitch? King Candy hasn't even caught her once. Pathetic. Hmm. He should give me a metal for this. Ahh, I love this feeling," thought Taffyta.

* * *

_Flashback-_

Taffyta walked towards Vanellope with an envelope. Vanellope sees Taffyta and starts to run away. "Wait! I just wanted to give you something gli-I mean, Vanellope!" Vanellope stops running.

"What is it, Taffyta?" Vanellope asked cautiously.

"We racers all realized we were wrong and wanted to make up for it," said Taffyta as she gave Vanellope the envelope.

Vanellope eyed it weirdly and careful opens it hoping it's not one of Gloyd's pranks. "**You're**…inviting **me**…to an 'apolegetic' party?" said Vanellope as she finished reading the invitation that was once inside and threw it over her shoulder, then looked at Taffyta sternly. "This has 'trap' written all over it," thought Vanellope. "How stupid do you think I am?" said Vanellope.

Taffyta opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by Vanellope.

"Don't answer that," Vanellope interrupted coldly, "And why should I believe it? You guys hated me, with **no** reason, for 3 years."

"Because, **Vanellope**, I haven't called you by your real name before, have I," responded Taffyta.

"Well, she's right about that," thought Vanellope. "Fine, I'll come. But if this a trap, I'm not trusting you ever again and I'll never forgive you," said Vanellope.

"Deal," said Taffyta. "As if I care about her feelings," thought Taffyta.

Later that night, Vanellope went to the party and was immediately thrown into the Fungeon. While they took her away, Taffyta was laughing at her as if it was a joke. The look on her face was priceless to her.

* * *

"Why?" asked Vanellope.

The three racers stopped. "Why what?" asked Taffyta.

Vanellope lifted her head up and you could instantly see the tears in her eyes. "Why do you all hate me?"

The three racers looked at each other…and laughed. "W-w-why do we-hahahahaha!" said Swizzle. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard," said Gloyd. "You're the Glitch, what other reason do we need?" said Taffyta as she laughed.

Vanellope's eyebrows furrowed. "That's not a reason!" screamed Vanellope.

The laughing racers immediately stopped. For all the years they've seen her, they have never seen her, or anybody in fact, so mad.

"I've done nothing to you!" screamed Vanellope as she slowly started to walk toward them, "All I've tried to do was make a kart and some friends, that's all!"

The racers stayed put, out of shock.

"You think that just because I'm a 'glitch' means that you can treat me like trash," said Vanellope.

The racers started shaking as Vanellope was only a foot away from them and starting glitching violently.

Vanellope finally was only five inches away from Taffyta and said, "If you want a reason to hate me…" Vanellope quickly slid/hovered so close to Taffyta that she could whisper in her ear. "…I'll give you one," Vanellope said coldly before punching Taffyta in the face. Taffyta then crashed in a nearby gumdrop.

"Taffyta!" said Swizzle and Gloyd, worry in their voices. But before they could do anything, Vanellope elbowed Swizzle in the neck hard and kicked Gloyd in the nuts (also making him fly up in the air), then kicked him in the gut to the ground.

"If I ever see you guys again…" Vanellope threatened as she stopped glitching, "I'll kill you and not spare your pathetic lives...again." Vanellope then walked away from the severely, injured racers and continued her journey to Diet Cola Mountain.

"My…gumballs…," muttered Gloyd painfully.

* * *

Vanellope ran excitedly through the valley. "Only a little more! Then I can get a kart!" Vanellope thought happily. When she turn the corner though, her eyes widened with a look of sadness, fear, devastation.

Her home,…Diet Cola Mountain,…was destroyed.

* * *

_**[Story Content Unlocked...Alexa Zy Trams' Life is now available to read.]**_

_**{A/N: Told you. Don't forget to guess who that mysterious racer is. Goodbye!}**_


	6. SF Chapter 6

_**{A/N: By the way, we have a winner! The mysterious racer was Oreanna Sprinkletop. So congrats to great-growlithe-gamer, who was the only won who guessed/got it on their first try!}**_

_**Vanellope: Yipee!**_

_**Me: What are you so happy about?**_

_**Vanellope: Getting to do violent stuff.**_

_**Me: Oh yeah, you finally get to kick all their *$$es.**_

_**Gloyd: I'm pretty sure I could beat you if I wasn't controlled.**_

_**Vanellope: You wanna get kicked in the place where you claim to have gumballs (as if their ever was any there) again?**_

_**Gloyd covers his nuts with his hands.**_

_**Gloyd: My Twinkie and its doughnut holes!**_

_**Gloyd then runs away, still covering his nuts.**_

_**Me: Heh, Twinkie. Good job.**_

_**Me and Vanellope high-five each other.**_

_**Vanellope: Thanks. Now onto the story!**_

* * *

_**Chap. 6: Crushed**_

Vanellope fell on knees with her arms limp. "No…nonononononoNO!", screamed Vanellope. "Not this! Anything but this…", she whimpered. She then put hands on her face as she started sobbing.

"Crying like a little girl. Just like you should be," said a familiar voice.

"_Wait, that voice! No! It couldn't be!_" thought Vanellope as her eyes widened. Vanellope quickly turned around. "Taff-," said Vanellope before gasping. Saying Taffyta had a black or bruised eye would be an understatement. She had cuts and bruises and her eye was not only forced deep back into her skull, but it was also-whole shake! The thing was glitching, actually glitching. "_It's so gross and disturbing to look at, eww!_" thought Vanellope as she looked at it horrified.

"That's right, you little **GLITCH**," Taffyta said with pure hatred, "Look at what you've done. You've destroyed my poor, once beautiful eye. LOOK AT IT!"

"You sure it wasn't like that before?" said Vanellope.

"….I'm gonna f*!#ing kill you!" shrieked Taffyta. She then put two of her fingers in her mouth and whistled. "Come on out guys, let's give this b*#*% a beating," demanded Taffyta.

"Oh dear god, please let it not be what I think it is," said Vanellope.

Then all the racers came out from behind the surrounding, giant gumdrops.

"Seriously, another ambush?" Vanellope said sarcastically.

Rancis ran up to Taffyta and said, "O.K., we got her surrounded an-What the f !# happened to your eye?!" All the other racers run up to her as they check her eye. "How did this happen?!" asked Candlehead. Taffyta glared at Vanellope and pointed at her. "She punched…my face," said Taffyta with anger and a bit of embarrassment in her voice, "And I flew…face-first…into a gumdrop." The racers looked at Vanellope in disturbance. They knew she wasn't a fighter and were surprised that she'd hit Taffyta AND knock her into a wall.

It was just unheard of.

"Ahhhhh! Let go of me, you twinkies!" screamed Vanellope.

This returned the racers back from their deep thoughts. They were surprised to see their fellow racers, Swizzle and Gloyd, holding her by her arms. They were even more surprised when they saw that both boys looked beaten up. Swizzle was holding his neck and Gloyd was holding his nuts while coughing. "What the heck happened to you guys?" asked Rancis, "It looks like you guys angered a uni-candy-corn." They both just pointed toward Vanellope.

"Okay, how the heck did she beat the crepe out of you guys?" asked an annoyed Rancis. "Heck if we know," said Gloyd. "What's wrong with Swizzle," asked Minty. "She elbowed him in the neck and now he can't speak," answered Gloyd.

"Let me go!" commanded Vanellope.

"No! You destroyed my gumballs," Gloyd said angrily.

"As if there was anything that to being with," said Vanellope.

"Enough of this crepe!" Taffyta commanded, "Bring her here." Gloyd and Swizzle forced the struggling Vanellope over to Taffyta and pushed her towards her. "I'll admit it…you literally screwed us up," said Taffyta.

"Why are you saying this?" asked Vanellope.

"Because you're my friend and I know you're not going to tell anyone," Taffyta said creepily calm.

"…She's going to kill me…isn't she?" Vanellope asked with her fear evident in her voice.

"No, I'm not going to kill you," said Taffyta as she pulled out a sharpened piece of chocolate in the shape of a knife and twirled it. "Taffyta…you're starting to creep us out," said a worried Rancis. "What you going to do with it?" asked Candlehead. "I'm finally putting an end to this crepe," said Taffyta with a crazy look in her good eye. "Meaning what?" said a scared Jubileena. "I making sure she can't race, even if she gets a cart," said Taffyta, "Now…give me your arm."

"Wait! Please, don't!" begged Vanellope as she was on the brink of tears.

"I don't care what you say! You can't ra-" said Taffyta.

"I already can't race!" shouted Vanellope.

"What do you mean, 'you already can't race?'" asked Taffyta curiously.

"Because…part of my left arm is already gone," Vanellope said sadly as she rolled up her left sleeve revealing only three-fourths of her arm missing.

"Who did that to you?" asked Candlehead with concern.

"While you guys were racing and having fun, I was tortured by your king and he eventually cut off part of my arm," Vanellope said shuddering after remembering those painful moments. "He called it 'insurance' in case I ever got out," said Vanellope.

All the racers were both disturbed and almost felt sorry for her. "King…Candy…did this," asked Candlehead.

"Yep," said Vanellope, "The guy's not sweet at all."

"Maybe we should just leave her alone, it's not like she can race now," suggested Candlehead, "It's not like she can race anymore." "No!" Taffyta yelled. All the racers jumped. Taffyta grabbed Vanellope by the shirt and said, "We gotta keep this animal in line!" "Taffyta! What are you doing?!" said Candlehead, "Why cut off her other arm?! That's just cruel!" "This is my version of 'insurance'," Taffyta said.

"What are yo-" said Vanellope before Taffyta slashed her right eye with the chocolate knife. The next thing that happened was Vanellope screaming in pure agony and pain. The scream was so loud, that every person in the whole arcade heard it.

* * *

At the castle…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Sour Bill! What is that annoying, painful sound?" asked King Candy. "I'm not sure, sir," responded Sour Bill.

* * *

In Hero's Duty…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" "What the…" said Sergeant Calhoun as she heard the high-pitched sound. "Sergeant! Look!" said one of her men pointing at the left over Cy-Bugs. Due to the frequency of the scream, the Cy-Bugs started blowing up. "Well, that's convenient," remarked Calhoun, "Alright, ladies! Report to base, pronto!"

* * *

In Fix-It Felix Jr….

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" "What is that sound?" asked an annoyed Gene. "It sounds like ultimate suffering," replied Ralph. "And how would you know that, wrecker?" Gene asked rudely. "'Cause every time I'm near you, I hear that sound in my head," answered Ralph. Gene just huffed and walked back inside the penthouse.

* * *

After successfully destroying Vanellope's eye, Taffyta let go of Vanellope and watched her drop to the ground. "Take that, **glitch**!" said Taffyta and then scoffed, "And you said that'd you'd kill us." Taffyta motions for the others to follow her and everyone except for Candlehead. Candlehead knelled down to Vanellope and whispered, "I'm sorry."

* * *

**_{A/N: I've done it…I've finally done it. Now let's see what her rage can do_**.}


	7. SF Chapter 7

_**Me: I just realized something.**_

_**Vanellope: What?**_

_**Me: I think that the only thing nagging me about is my worry of all fans of the Sugar Rush racers getting ticked at me for what I'm about to do.**_

_**Vanellope: Oh yea… Wait, didn't some of them name their screen names after some of them?**_

_**Me: Yeah I guess so.**_

_**I grab my glass of root beer and lift it towards my lips.**_

_**On the way there, Rancis came out of nowhere and kicked it out of hands into a nearby wall again.**_

_**I look at Rancis angrily.**_

_**Me: Seriously?!**_

_**Rancis runs away.**_

_**Rancis: I told you!**_

_**Me: While I go get another one, you guys read the story.**_

* * *

_**Chap. 7: A Glitch's Rage**_

"Candlehead!" yelled Taffyta. "Coming," Candlehead said sadly.

Vanellope gets up, holding her now, slashed eye and starts sobbing. She then looks at the chocolate knife, then to Taffyta, and back to the chocolate knife with anger.

"I almost thought see was serious when she said she was going to kill us. I guess she wa-Ahhhhhhhh!" screamed Taffyta as she lurched her back forward. All the other racers look at her worryingly at Taffyta as she pulled something out of her back. They all gasped when they saw it was the chocolate knife…covered in strawberry blood. Taffyta turned around painfully to look at Vanellope hatefully. "Mother…," said Taffyta as she fell on one knee, "…fudger." Taffyta fell face-down on the ground and after a few moments, she disinigrated into pixels and the chocolate knife fell to the ground. All the racers didn't say a word and looked past Taffyta…only to see an enraged Vanellope.

* * *

Taffyta woke up in her strawberry house. "Did I just…Did she really…" asked a confused/scared Taffyta. After realizing that she was okay, she then got up and started running towards the castle. "I gotta tell King Candy!" Taffyta said as she ran.

* * *

She looked at all the racers with pure anger. She then started walking towards them. As she did though, they all got ready to run. When she got to where Taffyta was, she picked up the knife and said, "Who's next?"

At that moment, Gloyd and Swizzle started to run away. They didn't get far because Vanellope ran up behind to Gloyd and snapped his neck, making him disinigrated into pixels. After that, she ran behind of Swizzle and started to stab him through front of his chest saying, "Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep." She then laid Swizzle's dead body down on the ground. After she got up, the body disinagrated into pixels.

The remaining racers were disturbed at the event they just saw. "This is for Gloyd!" screamed Jubileena as she threw a cherry bomb at Vanellope. Vanellope just jumped up and kicked it back at Jubileena. Jubileena's eyes widened as the cherry bomb neared her face and screamed as the cherry bomb exploded. After that, everyone just looked at Vanellope and ran.

Vanellope just sighed at looked back at her old destroyed home. When she was about to start walking, King Candy (with Taffyta) and the CLAW team drove up.

"See?! I told you she was here!" said Taffyta. "Ahohoho, tho thhe ith," said King Candy as he pointed a finger toward her, "Get her!" As they CLAWS team walked toward her, the ground beneath them cracked. "What the…" said Taffyta. The ground bursted open, knocking the CLAWS team into the air. Out of the hole was no other than Sweety.

"Sweety?" said Vanellope out of surprise. Sweety seemed to have tripped in size since she last saw her.

"What is that?!" asked King Candy. "How should I know?" responded Taffyta. After the cy-bug revealed itself, the CLAWS team got the candy weapons and opened fire on it. The big cy-bug started screeching to signify that it was getting hurt.

"Swe-!" said Vanellope as was grabbed by the mouth and being pulled somewhere. "It's okay, it's just me," said the mysterious racer as she pulled Vanellope toward the secret hole.

"King Candy, permission to fire the SR1, sir?" asked a CLAWS officer. "Permission granted," answered King Candy. The officer nodded and touched the side of his head. "Fire the SR1. Password: Sweetify," said the officer. "Locking on target. Target located. Firing the SR1," said a computerized voice. "SR1? What's the SR1?!" asked Taffyta frantically. "Something I planned only to use on the 'Glitch'," answered King Candy as he started to drive him and Taffyta away. Taffyta looked at him disturbed, then looked the other way as the CLAWS members starting to run away.

If Vanellope wasn't struggling before, she sure was now. Before she was pulled into the hole with the mysterious racer, she saw a giant crystallized, missile-shaped taffy start flying toward Sweety. Sweety turned around as the rocket neared its head. "_Sweety! Noooooo!_" Vanellope screamed in her head as the missile hit Sweety's head and blew up in a massive cold, but blinding explosion.

* * *

_**Me: Finally!**_

_**I hold a glass root beer bottle in my hand.**_

_**Me: I can drink some root be-!**_

_**Rancis comes out of nowhere again and slaps my bottle to the ground, then runs away.**_

_**I stand there for a few seconds before shaking my arms in the air in absolute anger.**_

_**Me: F*!# you, Fluggerbutter!**_


	8. SF Chapter 8

_**Rancis walks up to me.**_

_**Rancis: 'Sup, man. You ready to apologize?**_

_**Me: F*!# no!**_

_**I stab him 68 times in the chest.**_

_**Rancis grips his side.**_

_**Rancis: Ow, man, what the fudge!**_

_**Me: You keep killing my root beers! Now I'm going to kill…um…uh…you!**_

_**I roadhouse kick him in the face.**_

_**Rancis grabs his cheek.**_

_**Rancis: My cheek meat!**_

_**I start zombie-walking towards Rancis.**_

_**Me: Must…avenge…dead root beers…**_

_**Rancis: That's only 'cause I want you to apologize! Seriously, how hard is it just to do that?**_

_**Me: She tried to kill me first! I was the victim!**_

_**Rancis: All you have to do is-**_

_**I pulled out a Spartan Laser and shoot his head off. I start breathing.**_

_**Me: Finally…it's over…**_

_**Rancis becomes a ghost and smiles.**_

_**Rancis' Ghost: Thaaaaat's whaaaaat youuuu thiiiink.**_

_**I take one look at him and take a deep breath in.**_

_**Me: Noooooooooooooo!**_

* * *

_**Chap. 8: Upgrade**_

"Let me go! Let me go! I have to save Sweety!" muffled Vanellope as she tried to jab the mysterious racer with her elbow.

"Stop hitting me Vanellope!" said the mysterious racer. When they got to the bottom, the mysterious racer let Vanellope go. As soon as she did though, she immediately started to try climbing the ladder. "No Vanellope, it's not safe up there!" said the mysterious racer as she grabbed Vanellope, holding her back with all of her strength.

"I don't care! I gotta save Sweety!" said Vanellope as she struggled to get out of the mysterious racer's hold.

The mysterious racer turned Vanellope around and looked her straight in the eye. "Look Vanellope, Sweety's gone, alright? She took a direct hit from a SR1 in the face. There's no way Sweety could've survived. I-I'm sorry," the mysterious racer said sadly.

Vanellope just looked at her in disbelief as she slowly stopped what she was doing and after a moment, started sobbing. "S-S-Sweety…," sobbed Vanellope.

The mysterious racer hugged Vanellope to calm her down. "I'm sorry you lost things close to you," said the mysterious racer.

Vanellope finally stopped crying and sniffled as wiped her nose with her good arm. "I don't even know what to do now. The only home I knew is destroyed. There's nowhere else to go," said Vanellope.

"Actually, there is this one place I know. My friend lives there," said the mysterious racer.

Vanellope looked at her with a glint of hope. "Do you think that she'd let me stay there?" asked Vanellope holding her hands hopefully.

"I'm pretty sure she would," said the mysterious racer.

Vanellope smiled a little bit. "Okay then. Lead the way-wait, you never told me your name," said Vanellope.

The mysterious racer held out her hand toward Vanellope. "Oreanna," said the mysterious racer as they shaked hands, "Oreanna Sprinkletop."

* * *

The two of them then started walking down the tunnel. After a while, they got to Zx's lab.

"Well here we are," said Oreanna.

"Wait…Zx is your friend?" asked Vanellope.

"You already know her?" asked Oreanna.

""Who the-Oh, it's just you two," said Zx as she lowered her shotgun and walked up to the two.

"Do you seriously have to do that every time?" said Oreanna as she and Vanellope turned around.

"You know that if King Candy finds out about me, he'll destroy my lab," said Zx, "Can't ever be two careful. Either way, did you want something? You're usually back later."

"I was wondering if Vanellope could stay here for a while," replied Oreanna.

"She found out about Diet Cola Mountain?" asked Zx.

"Wait, you knew? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Vanellope as she pointed a finger at Zx.

"Because even if I did, you would've still gone, either to make sure if I was right or that you get sad and not believe me," replied Zx.

Vanellope just sighed.

"The good part of it was that I was able to save your stuff and there still a way to get inside the mountain," said Zx as she pointed at a corner in the lab. There laid a sponge cake bed and some wrappers.

Vanellope looked at her stuff and smiled. "Thank you," said Vanellope before her eyes widened as she turned to face her. "Oh wait, almost I forgot to ask you something. You could build anything right?" asked Vanellope.

"Yeah…," said Zx curiously, "I thought we were already over this."

"Could you build body parts?" asked Vanellope.

Zx and Oreanna stared at Vanellope with their mouths open, then at each other, then finally back to Vanellope. "Body parts…?" asked a confused Zx curiously, "Why?"

Vanellope summoned up all her courage and showed them her arm.

Zx and Oreanna gasped. "Who the hotcakes does that to someone?" asked Oreanna.

"King Candy," answered Vanellope.

"I knew he was crazy and hated you, but I never thought he'd do it to this extent," said Zx as she stroked her chin, "I do wonder how I didn't notice that before though." "Me too. Though how'd you climb those candy cane trees with only one arm?" asked Oreanna.

"I used to do it to get away from Taffyta and others. Also, Taffyta cut my eye, so could make that for me too?" said Vanellope.

"I don't know. We only have candy materials here," said Zx.

"So?" asked Vanellope.

"Candy materials aren't stable enough and there aren't even parts made yet needed for that kind of stuff," replied Zx, "If only we had a cy-bug, then we'd be able to make them."

"What's a cy-bug?" asked Vanellope and Oreanna at the same time.

"A cy-bug is pretty much a metal, hostile bug that upgrades itself by eating things. Like for example, if it ate a gun, two of its pincers would become blasters," Zx explained.

"Where do we get one then?" asked Oreanna.

"They come from the game, 'Hero's Duty'," answered Zx.

Vanellope and Oreanna looked at each other before bursting out laughing, slapping their thighs while doing so.

Zx sighed and face palmed. "It's not that kind of duty," Zx said calmly.

"I'm pretty sure it is," said Oreanna, still chuckling. "I'd have to look where I'd walk in a game like that!" said Vanellope.

"You're both immature," said Zx as she put her hand on her head and shook it.

"Wait, wait, we got one more," Vanellope said eagerly.

"What?" asked Zx.

"Why did the hero flush the toilet?" asked Oreanna.

Zx sighed. "Why?" asked Zx.

"Because it was his…" said Vanellope. Then she and Oreanna both said enthusiastically, "Duty!"

Zx just stared at them blankly. "Okay, that was pretty good," said Zx with a smile, "Okay, back to the topic that matters."

"Why is it so hard to get a cy-bug anyways?" Oreanna asked.

"Because the characters in the game won't let you into it. They don't want anyone getting hurt," answered Zx as she sighed, "Also, it's a demo on Litwak's computer. That don't really trust outsiders yet."

Vanellope tapped her head. "Wait a sec!" exclaimed Vanellope.

"What is it?" asked Zx.

"I just realized where could find a cy-bug!" said Vanellope.

"Really?!" asked Zx.

"Yeah, I mean Sweety was one, wasn't she?" replied Vanellope.

"Sweety?" said Zx.

"It's this giant metal bug thing that fighting King Candy and got hit by the SR1," said Oreanna.

"Wait, did you say the SR1?" asked Zx in a serious and worried voice.

Zx hit the nearest wall next to her, a five-inch long hole in it. "Son of a batch!" scream Zx in absolute anger, "So he did steal it!"

"Whoa, Zx. What's wrong?" asked Oreanna.

"I…am the one…who created the SR1," said Zx.

"What?!" Vanellope and Oreanna said.

"When I made the plans, it was only to be used on the most hostile threat in Sugar Rush. After I made the blueprints for it, they were gone the next day," said Zx as she clenched her fists, "Now I know for sure that he took it."

"Well we can't do anything about it now, can we?" said Oreanna.

"No…for now," said Zx and turned toward Vanellope, "How long ago did this happen?"

"I don't know, fifthteen to thirty minutes, tops," said Vanellope.

"Good, then that means we can start taking pieces. Let's go!" ordered Zx.

* * *

So Vanellope, Oreanna, and Zx went back to where Sweety was. All that was left of Sweety was some scraped pieces. After they gathered all the pieces and brought them back to Zx's lab, Zx frowned after looking at all the pieces they've gathered.

"What is it Zx?" asked Vanellope with a worried look after seeing her friend's.

Zx scratched the back of her neck nervously and said, "There's enough parts to make an eye or another arm."

"Sweet, you get your arm and eye back!" said Oreanna. Vanellope smiled and said, "Awesome."

"But,…there's not enough to make both," Zx continued with a apologetic expression, "You have to pick one or the other."

Vanellope frowned a little. "So an arm or an eye, huh," said Vanellope.

"I'm sorry, we just don't have enough parts," said Zx.

"It's okay," said Vanellope as she waved her friend down. "If I choose the arm, then that be more useful. But if I choose the eye, well, my vision would be back to normal," thought Vanellope. Vanellope then turned to Zx and said, "Okay, I choose the arm, I just have to get used to seeing with one eye."

"Okay, then," said Zx as she strapped Vanellope down on an unoccupied lab table, "Though, this is going to hurt a lot, so I'm using rag doused in melted, black licorice extract."

"Wait wha-?" Vanellope started to ask before having a cloth cover her nose and mouth and lose her conscious.

* * *

**8 hours later…**

"Vanellope…Vanellope…," said a mysterious, familiar voice before something grabbed her and shaked her violently, "Vanellope, wake up!"

Vanellope woke up and put a hand on her forehead. "Ugh, I feel like I was run over by a uni-ca-" said Vanellope before realizing which hand was holding her forehead. It was her LEFT arm. But it was…different. Instead of skin, she found grey metal in the shape of an arm with blue 'veins' that had five little claws attached to them.

"How do you feel?" asked the voice.

Vanellope turned toward the voice and saw it was only Zx. Vanellope smiled and replied, "Oh, I feel great, Zx. The new arm's working great."

"Good, then," said Zx.

"Hey, where Oreanna?" asked Vanellope as she looked around the room for her friend.

"Oh, I sent her out to do something," replied Zx.

"What?" asked Vanellope.

"She's going to find the place where the SR1s are," said Zx.

"But isn't that dangerous?" asked Vanellope.

"Yes, but trust me, she's been trained for situations like this," said Zx.

"But can't I help in some way?" asked Vanellope.

"Well, there is one way," said Zx thoughtfully, "But it'll take an entire year to do it."

"Well, I don't have any thing to do for now," said Vanellope, "So…okay."

"I was hoping you'd say that," said Zx as se pulled Vanellope along with her into a dark room.

"What are we doing?" asked Vanellope.

"If you're going to help us," said Zx as she turned on the lights and watched as Vanellope gasped, "We'll need to train you."

* * *

_**{A/N: And it begins.}**_

_**Taffyta: Hey, have you seen Rancis, we're having a date tonight.**_

_**Me: He's floating right by me.**_

_**I grab a root beer bottle.**_

_**Me: Finally!**_

_**Taffyta stares intently at me.**_

_**Taffyta: Bullfizz!**_

_**Taffyta slaps the bottle into the ground.**_

_**Me: Ah, come on! Not you too!**_

_**Taffyta: Where is he really?**_

_**Me: I told you, he's floating by my head.**_

_**Taffyta: How?!**_

_**Me: It's me, think about it.**_

_**Taffyta: You killed him, didn't you?**_

_**Me: Stabbed 68 times in the chest, motherf !#er!**_

_**Rancis' ghost whispers in my ear.**_

_**Me: No, I will not kill her so she can join you. I'm still not reviving you. Why not, why not?! Because you keep killing my root beers. Well I don't have to apologize to her. …Go f !# your fat, hairy mother.**_

_**Ghost Rancis and I keep bickering.**_

_**Taffyta starts backing away slowly.**_

_**Taffyta: I'll…uh…let you get this sorted out. Bye!**_

_**Taffyta runs out the door, then runs back in.**_

_**Taffyta: Oh, and if he's late for our date, I'll rip his gumballs off and feed them to him.**_

_**Taffyta runs away again.**_

_**Me and Ghost Rancis just stare at where she was with our mouth's gaped.**_

_**Me: I think I like her more now.**_


	9. SF Chapter 9

_**Ghost Rancis: Please D, please?**_

_**Me: I'm not bringing you back, dude.**_

_**Ghost Rancis: But if you don't, she'll kill me!**_

_**Me: How can she if you're already dead?**_

_**Ghost Rancis: Come one! If you don't bring me back by the time you start the chapter see rip my gumballs off.**_

_**Me: No and there's nothing you can do about it.**_

_**Ghost Rancis glares at me.**_

_**Ghost Rancis: Oh yes there is.**_

_**Ghost Rancis flys into my mouth and tries to possess me.**_

_**I pull him out of my mouth.**_

_**Me: Oh, no you don't!**_

_**I punch him in the head.**_

_**Ghost Rancis: My ghost hair!**_

_**I grab my spare chloroform from pocket and put it to his mouth.**_

_**Me: Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep…**_

_**Ghost Rancis falls to the ground.**_

_**Me: While this happens read the story!**_

* * *

_**Chap. 9: It Starts…Now**_

**A year later...**

After shooting arrows for three hours, Vanellope finally got used to it.

"Great job, Vanellope," said Zx, "I've never seen anyone that good with arrows."

"Thanks," said Vanellope as she let another one fly as it hit her mark. This made it her tenth hit in a row.

"So are you ready to learn how to fight?" asked Zx.

Vanellope put her bow down and said, "I already know how, but sure."

"Let's if you can beat me," said Zx.

"Okay, I'll try not to hurt you," said Vanellope.

Vanellope and Zx ran towards each other with their fists raised. They both yelled as they did so.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the racer's village…**

Oreanna was snooping around, trying to listening to the racers' conversations. "Darn it! Don't any of these idiots know where the SR1's location is?" Oreanna asked herself quietly.

"Guys, I think we pushed Vanellope too far," said Minty. "Yeah, I mean, look at what she did to Jubileena, Taffyta, Gloyd, Swizzle, and Taffyta," said Snowanna. "I think we created a monster," said Adorableeze.

"_Well, at least she striked terror into their hearts,_" thought Oreanna before a hand grabbed her and pulled her into a nearby house.

* * *

"Well, well, well. Looks like Vanellope can finally dress well," said Taffyta as she walked into Oreanna's line of sight.

Oreanna looked around her. She was tied up to a chair. "You do know I'm not Vanellope, right?" said Oreanna as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Oh, and what would your name be then?" Taffyta asked sarcastically.

"Oreanna, Oreanna Sprinkletop," answered Oreanna.

"Sure…," said Taffyta, "Now what are you doing here? You've left us alone for a week. I finally thought I broke you." Taffyta then looked at who she thought was Vanellope, noticing her arm and eye were perfectly fine. "Oh, I see that your arm and eye are okay now, " Taffyta said smirking, "Did the 'Glitch' kill herself out of self pity?" Taffyta chuckled.

"First of all, I'm not Vanellope, I'm Oreanna. You know the racer that you thought was Vanellope and destroyed all my belongings for it," said Oreanna.

"Keep lying to yourself, **'Glitch'**," said Taffyta.

"Second: Even if I was Vanellope and I did kill myself, if I regenerated, then wouldn't that make me an actually character?" stated Oreanna.

Taffyta's eyes widened in realization. "_She's right! But, maybe...,_" thought Taffyta. "Your still not fooling me, **'Glitch'**," said Taffyta.

"You know what? Screw this. I'm going to warn you once, untie me now before I kick your molasses," Oreanna said threatenly as she started to cut the rope with her switchblade chocolate knife.

Taffyta turned around and scoffed. "Ha! I'd like to see you-," said Taffyta before felt a sharp object pressed against her neck.

"Try?" said Oreanna as slit Taffyta's throat. After Taffyta 'died', Oreanna went out of the house and started running to the castle. "If I'm going to get any info on where he's hiding those SR1s, I'm gonna need to get it from the source himself," said Oreanna as picked up her pace, "I'm coming for you, King Candy."

* * *

**Back at the Lab…**

"Phew,…that's enough training for today. Great work, Vanellope," said Zx as she and Vanellope sat on the floor in exhaustion.

"Thanks, Zx. Hey, do you think Oreanna's done with her mission yet?" asked Vanellope.

"Let's go check then," said Zx as she lifted her arm and pulled her sleeve back, revealing a wrist communicator. She then pressed a button on her wrist communicator and said, "Oreanna, are you reading?"

"Yeah, what is it, Zx?" asked Oreanna.

"We were just wondering how your mission was going," responded Zx.

"I so far wasn't able to pick up conversation on the SR1s' location and got tied up by Taffyta," said Oreanna.

"What?!" exclaimed Zx and Vanellope. "Did she tag you?" asked Vanellope.

"I don't think so," answered Oreanna.

"When you're done snooping, we'll check you just to make sure," said Zx.

"I guess we better start checking me. I been circling around the castle for a while now and I haven't found an entry point," said Oreanna.

"Good then, let's meet at the Kart Junkyard," said Zx.

"Okay then, see you there," said Oreanna as the connection was cut.

Zx stood up and said, "Come on Vanellope, let's get going."

"Race you there!" said Vanellope as she started running.

"You're on!" said Zx playfully.

* * *

**At the Kart Junkyard…**

The girls are looking all over on Oreanna's clothes and skin to make sure she didn't have a tracker on her. "Ha, ha! Found it!" exclaimed Vanellope as she showed everyone the small black item in her hands.

"Huh, so there was one," said Oreanna.

"I hope it's not on or that means-" said Zx.

"That you guys were followed," said Taffyta as she, Rancis, and Candlehead walked up to the top of the hill. Taffyta's eyes widened and almost choked on her lollipop. "W-Wait, there's two Vanellopes?"

"I'm Oreanna, dough it!" yelled Oreanna.

"Did Vanellope somehow clone herself?" asked Taffyta.

"My mod, you're such a fudging blondie!" said Oreanna as she put her hand on her forehead in anger.

"Well, it doesn't matter, does it?" Taffyta said as she smirked and pulled out a chocolate bat with candy cane shards sticking out, "Let's just kill the 'Glitch'."

"What?! You wanna say that again, you fudging prick?!" threatened Vanellope as the three racers gaped at her. "You wanna fudging start something? Come on. Let's go. Three on three. Outcasts versus racers, no camed kills, we'll fudge you up!" Vanellope said as she got into a fighting stance.

Rancis put his hands up defensively and said, "Woah, Vanellope, just calm down."

Vanellope turned toward Rancis said, "Shut the fudge up Rancis!"

"I like where this is going," Zx whispered into Oreanna's ear as Vanellope kept threatening the racers.

"Well, I don't. We don't need to draw attention to ourselves. I going back to the hideout," said Oreanna as she started to walk away.

"Okay, just make sure no one follows you," said Zx.

"Okay, bye," said Oreanna as she left.

"Go follow that other girl that just left," Taffyta whispered to Candlehead.

"Okay," Candlehead as she started to follow Oreanna.

"Don't even try it, Candlehead," said Vanellope as she stared at Candlehead's surprised expression, "You're not apart of this. You haven't done anything wrong yet, so I don't want to hurt you. Now just go home, Candlehead."

Candlehead looked nervously at her fellow racers, then at Vanellope, then back to the racers. She then yelped and run back to her cupcake house.

"Candlehead come back here!" demanded Taffyta before sighing, "Stupid girl." She then looked at Vanellope and said, "Okay **'Glitch'**, I'm going to give you a chance to walk away from this. Are you going to take it or not?"

"Stop lying to yourself. I already beat the crepe out of you two times like a boss already. What makes you think you have a moddang chance?" said Vanellope.

"Because…I have this!" exclaimed Taffyta as she held up the deadly candy bat.

"Batch please. I could whip a whole planet of you racer molasses," said Vanellope as Zx growled for no apparent reason, "Yeah. Fungeon rules, batchs. Plus, me and Zx haven't eaten in days."

"I van't the vone to the left," Zx said in a creepy voice as she stares hungrily at Rancis.

"Meee too," said Vanellope.

Rancis and Taffyta started running back toward the candy village.

"As if we'd let you go alive!" Vanellope said as she shot Rancis in the back with a cherry bomb arrow. Rancis screamed in pain before he blew up and knocked Taffyta off her feet.

"Rancis…" said Taffyta as she flew in the air for a second. Before she could reach the ground, a candy cane hook came out of nowhere and hooked her in the shoulder blade. Taffyta screamed as she was pulled from mid-air towards Vanellope and Zx.

"Come over here!" said Zx as she watched Taffyta practically fly over to her on Zx's candy cane chain hook. Taffyta landed in front of Vanellope though.

Vanellope picked Taffyta by the scruff of her shirt and yanked the chain out of Taffyta's shoulder blade without concern for the racer's safety. Vanellope smirked as Taffyta screamed in pain and agony. "Brace yourself," said Vanellope as she stared into Taffyta's scared eyes. Vanellope then started slugged Taffyta with her fist and hit her with her elbow when reeling back her arm. This process went on ten more times before Vanellope let go of Taffyta's shirt and turned her around. "You deserve a rest," Vanellope said as she then pushed a half-dazed, half-knocked out Taffyta and blasted her with a laser that Zx had installed into it.

Taffyta eyes widened as she disinigrated into pixels.

"Now that that's over, we should return back to the lab," said Vanellope.

Zx nodded and they went back to the lab. On the way, Zx said, "That was very amusing by the way."

Vanellope just scoffed and said, "That's funny."

"Why?" asked Zx as she raised an eyebrow when they reached the entrance hole.

"Because I was even trying," responded Vanellope as she jumped into the hole.

* * *

_**{A/N: Look, I'll be gone for a while during next week and my computer's broken, so I won't be able to add chapters for a while now. Hope you understand, thanks for reading.}**_

_**Rancis: Yay, I'm alive again!**_

_**Taffyta runs towards him.**_

_**Taffyta: Rancis!**_

_**Rancis sees her and starts running towards her.**_

_**Rancis: Taffyta!**_

_**Rancis starts running towards her.**_

_**When they get to each other, Taffyta punched Rancis in the nose.**_

_**Rancis: Ahh, my nose!**_

_**Taffyta: That's for missing our date!**_

_**Rancis: I was dead.**_

_**Taffyta: Oh, I see what you're saying.**_

_**Rancis: What?**_

_**Taffyta: I totally get it now…you're saying that we're too young to date.**_

_**Rancis: What the?! No!**_

_**Taffyta: That we should just be friends.**_

_**Rancis: No.**_

_**Taffyta: That we should take it slow and not rush into things.**_

_**Rancis: No, no, no.**_

_**Taffyta: And that I should to my promise for missing our date.**_

_**Rancis: No, no, no, no, no! Wait, what promise?**_

_**Taffyta: This!**_

_**Taffyta then grabbed Rancis' gumballs.**_

_**Taffyta: Mmm, yeah!**_

_**Taffyta then pulled down hard.**_

_**Rancis screamed as his voice deepened.**_

_**Rancis then fell on the ground**_

_**Rancis: Who grabs someone's gumballs?.**_

_**Taffyta: A very pissed off ex-girlfriend.**_

_**Rancis: Wait, did you say 'ex'?**_

_**Rancis' eyes widened.**_

_**Rancis: M-M-My voice! What happened to my voice?**_

_**Taffyta grins.**_

_**Taffyta: Well look at that. You're finally a man, Rancis.**_

_**Taffyta pulls out a jar of melted licorice.**_

_**Taffyta: And now you're about to become a batch.**_

_**Taffyta pours the jar on Rancis.**_

_**Rancis screams and crys through the whole event.**_

_**Rancis: Make it stop…**_

_**Taffyta pulls out a cream bag filed with black licorice extract.**_

_**Taffyta: Wanna know why they call me Muttonfudge, Rancis?**_

_**Rancis: I don't want to kn-**_

_**Taffyta: Because this Mutton is about to fudge you up.**_

_**Taffyta then inserted the cream bag into Rancis' mouth and stepped on the bag hard, quickly filling his mouth with black licorice extract.**_


	10. SF Chapter 10

_**Vanellope and Candlehead walk into the room Taffyta and Rancis are in.**_

_**Candlehead: What the fudge is happening?**_

_**Vanellope: I think it's some kind of sugar-styled torture treatment.**_

_**Candlehead: Why are you doing this, Taffyta?!**_

_**Taffyta growls.**_

_**Candlehead: Rancis missed out on your date?**_

_**Taffyta growls again.**_

_**Candlehead: And now you're inserting black licorice extract into his mouth to teach him a lesson?**_

_**Taffyta growls while nodding her head.**_

_**Candlehead: Also, you just learned the Rancis is just a blond pretty boy who only cares about his looks. And you thought I was stupid.**_

_**Rancis: I heard that!**_

_**Candlehead: No one cares. Don't you think you should stop Taffyta?**_

_**Taffyta growls angrily.**_

_**Candlehead: Seriously, Taffyta, stop it.**_

_**Taffyta: No! He hasn't learned yet!**_

_**Candlehead: He's poisoned already Taffyta! It's over.**_

_**Taffyta stops stepping on the cream bag.**_

_**Taffyta: Fine, but next time…**_

_**Taffyta pulls the cream bag out of Rancis' mouth.**_

_**Taffyta: …I'll use three bags.**_

_**I walk into the room drinking root beer.**_

_**Me: I heard unnecessary violence. Who did it?**_

_**Taffyta sighs.**_

_**Taffyta: Me.**_

_**Me: Who'd you hurt?**_

_**Vanellope: Rancis.**_

_**I grab a piece of paper and scribble on it.**_

_**Me: And the points go up by three.**_

_**Vanellope: What are you doing?**_

_**Me: Adding three points to the R.G.S. Count.**_

_**Candlehead: R.G.S. Count?**_

_**Me: Yea, it stands for Rancis Got Screwed. Everytime Rancis is screwed like a boss, the tally goes up. So far he's been screwed 82 times. You and the other Sugar Rush racers can join in too by the way.**_

_**Taffyta, Vanellope, and Candlehead look towards Rancis evilly while smirking.**_

_**Rancis stares at me angrily.**_

_**Rancis: I f*!#ing hate you.**_

_**Me: I know.**_

_**I kick Rancis in the neck.**_

_**Me: Oh look, the count just went up by one.**_

_**[R.G.S. Count: 83]**_

_**Rancis curls up in a ball.**_

_**Rancis: Why…?**_

_**Me: You killed my root beers. By the way, your deepened voice sucks.**_

_**Candlehead: Back to the story!**_

* * *

_**Chap. 10: It Begins…**_

Vanellope, Oreanna, and Zx are sitting the lab with their hands on their faces.

"We gotta find a way inside that castle," said Vanellope.

"Unfortunely, there is no way. There's guards at every entrance," said Oreanna.

"Couldn't we just dig under the castle?" suggested Vanellope.

"There's too many flaws in that plan," said Oreanna.

"Then how do we get into the castle? Couldn't we just blast our way in? I mean, they are just walking Oreos with long pointy sticks. What can they do against three highly trained girls with candy-themed super weapons," said Vanellope.

"They still have the SR1," said Zx as she shook her head, "They'll just blast us once they know that you're there."

"Wouldn't King Candy be caught in the blast too?" asked Vanellope.

"No, because by that time, they would've already escorted him somewhere safe," answered Zx, "If only there was a way…"

"By the sounds of it, only racers, guards, and prisoners get into that place," said Vanellope.

Zx's eyes widened. "That's it!" exclaimed Zx.

"What's it?" asked Oreanna.

"I have a plan," said Zx.

"Then spit it out," said Vanellope.

"We first have to make the racers be scared of us," explained Zx.

"What?" Vanellope and Oreanna said.

"You heard me," said Zx as she put her hands on her hips, "We got to make the racers go off the deep end."

"But,…why?" asked Oreanna.

"You said only guards, racers, and prisoners can get into the castle right?" responded Zx.

"Oh dear mod, no. Don't tell me we're…," asked Oreanna.

"Going to get captured? Yes, yes we are," responded Zx.

* * *

**At the castle…**

"You gotta believe us, that glitch has gone full physco!" Taffyta yelled frantically. She was literally spazing out in front of King Candy. She had come to King Candy to (hopefully) talk him into letting Vanellope being accepted, after being forced by her fellow racers. "I'm starting to think we actually pushed her off the deep edge," Taffyta said worryingly, "She doesn't even seem like she wants to race anymore, it's more like she just wants complete and total revenge."

King Candy perked his ears at this. "_She doesn't care for racing anymore? I never thought this day would come!_" King Candy thought happily, "_As long as she doesn't race, I'm fine with her being accepted. Yes, now I can rule Sugar Rush forever!_" King Candy smiled and said, "Thure, ath long ath the doethn't race."

Taffyta looked at King Candy both happily and worriedly. "Are you sure? She won't keep killing us worriedly?" Taffyta asked worriedly.

King Candy nodded and waved her off.

Taffyta turned around and stopped. "I hope you know what you're doing," Taffyta said before leaving the room.

Once Taffyta was out of earshot, King Candy said, "I hope tho too."

* * *

**Back at the Lab…**

Vanellope and Oreanna stare at Zx as if she's a crazy beast. "Have you lost your mind?" said Vanellope. "Get ourselves captured? That's the most idiotic thing I ever heard! And I heard Candlehead talking about karts made out of fire!" said Oreanna.

"Well, actually, it's only one of us getting captured," said Zx.

"…That's better but still not a good idea. Why would any of us want to willingly go to the Fungeon? If anything, he'll just let us go by swearing loyalty to him and never racing again," said Vanellope.

"You wanna bet on that?" said Zx.

"Loser owes the winner one of the racers' valuables?" said Vanellope.

"Winner gets to choose which racer?" asked Zx.

"Of course," answered Vanellope.

"Deal," said Zx as she and Vanellope shook on it.

"Where were we?" asked Vanellope.

"Fungeon," answered Zx.

"Oh yeah," said Vanellope, "Who would go though?"

"Honestly,…I think it should be Oreanna," said Zx.

"Why me?" asked Oreanna.

"Because you're the best at escaping," answered Zx.

"Fine, but why are we doing this again?" asked Oreanna.

"Because since only guards, racers, and prisoners get in there, we'd have no other choice. We can't look like Oreos without changing our code or experimenting on ourselves. And even if we did, there would probably be some kind of password or some crepe that we would'nt know or could find out. If we were racers, we wouldn't even need to do all of this crepe. We could just reset the game easily," explained Zx.

"Fine, let's just get this over with," said Oreanna as she and the others exited the lab.

"Yay, terrorism!" said Vanellope.

* * *

**Later, at the racer's village…**

"Hopefully this will solve everything," said Taffyta as she finished telling everyone the "good news."

"Hopefully, she won't screw up my gumballs this time," said Gloyd.

"Or my neck," said Swizzle.

"I think she'll understand after we apologize," said Candlehead.

Taffyta glared at Candlehead with an annoyed look and said, "I didn't say nothing about apologizing. We're just not treating her like an outcast anymore and inviting her to live in an actual house for once."

Vanellope pops out from behind Taffyta and says creepily, "Is that so, Taff-Taff?"

Taffyta turns around slowly and jumped in fear as she yelped. "Uh,…how long have you been there?" Taffyta asked shyly.

"Three minutes," said Vanellope.

"That's not creepy at all," Rancis said sarcastically.

"Shut up you homosexual midget," Vanellope said coldly while pointing a finger at Rancis.

"Wait, what?" asked Rancis.

"By the way, Bieber called. Said he wants his gayness back," said Vanellope.

"But I'm dating Taffyta," said Rancis.

"Exactly," said Vanellope with a smirk on her face.

"…I swear to mod, I gonna fudging-" yelled Rancis as tried to attack Vanellope, but was stopped by Candlehead.

Candlehead chuckled nervously as she held Rancis back and said, "What he meant to say was that he and everyone else here are VERY sorry and would like to join our village. Isn't that right guys?" All the other racers nodded yes and murmured in agreement…except for Taffyta and Rancis, due to pridefulness and someone's hand covering their mouth and nose, leading to suffocation. After seeing Rancis' "condition", Candlehead let go of him.

Rancis just glared at Candlehead while gasping for air and said, "Never…**again**."

"Fine, I'll join you…," said Vanellope.

The racers rejoiced happily.

"If you **ALL** say sorry," said Vanellope.

"Okay," said Candlehead, "I'm sorry for torturing you all those years." All the other racers, except Taffyta, apologized too.

"Taffyta!" whispered Candlehead, "**Apologize!**"

"No, he didn't say I had too!" Taffyta whispered back.

"Taffyta, don't you have something to say?" Vanellope said with her arms crossed.

"No, I don't have to you,…**'Glitch'**!" yelled Taffyta as she covered her mouth after realizing what she just said. The others gasped. Candlehead just facepalmed.

Vanellope glared at Taffyta angrily. "So that's how its going to be," said Vanellope as she uncrossed her arms and clenched her fists, "I don't see how its hard at **ALL** to just say you're sorry. Now you all get to die. Oreanna, Zx!" Then Vanellope clapped her hands and a bunch of candy arrows came out of nowhere and killed all the racers…except for Candlehead.

"Oh my mod, their all dead!" yelled Candlehead as she watched her friends disinigrated into pixels.

"You do know they'll just regenerate back to their homes, right?" said Vanellope.

Candlehead stared at Vanellope in horror and said, "Are you going to kill me?"

Vanellope laughed and said, "Kill you? Ha! Why would I kill you? If I wanted to, my friends would've just headshot you with a candy arrow."

Candlehead calmed down a bit. "Well, that's a relief. Does that mean I get to go home now? The others will worry about me if I don't return soon," said Candlehead.

"Sorry, but no. I'm afraid I'll have to take you into custody," said Vanellope.

"Wait, wha-" said Candlehead before someone knocked her out.

"Phase One completed. Beginning Phase Two…," said Vanellope as she as she and friends begin to pick Candlehead up.

* * *

_**Me: Hey Candlehead, have you seen my root beer?**_

_**Candlehead: Yeah, I think Rancis has it. I saw him go downstairs with it and started drinking it like a desperate goblin.**_

_**Me: …Oh you son of b*#$%, you do not go that far.**_

_**I run downstairs.**_

_**Candlehead just shrugs and continues setting a dead walrus on fire.**_

_**In the basement…**_

_**Me: There you are, you evil midget!**_

_**Rancis just stares at me, holding my root beer, and hisses.**_

_**Me: Rancis…let go of the bottle.**_

_**Rancis: No, it's my precious…**_

_**Me: First of all, stop acting like Golem. And second, if anyone should be doing that, it's me and I would be scratching your eyes out. Now give it back before I call out Mr. T out on you and give him crack.**_

_**Rancis: …Fine.**_

_**Rancis throws me back my bottle.**_

_**I catch it and drink it.**_

_**Me: Wait a second…you drank all of it!**_

_**Rancis giggled.**_

_**Me: Fu-!**_

_**I blew up, taking Rancis with me.**_

_**[R.G.S. Count: 84]**_

_**{A/N: Keep reviewing, it's nice to know what people think about it!}**_


	11. SF Chapter 11

_**Gloyd: Hey Vanellope, do you know where D is?**_

_**Vanellope: I'm not sure. He said something about bringing Rancis to a Canadian forest in a body bag and selling him to Justin Bieber for fifty grand.**_

_**[R.G.S. Count: 85]**_

_**Gloyd: Seriously? He's worth that much?**_

_**Vanellope: Apparently so. Either that or Bieber's desperate. What did you want to see him for?**_

_**Gloyd: I needed help pulling a prank. Originally, it was going to be on Rancis, but he's 'occupied' for now. So I'm going to mess with the girls.**_

_**Vanellope: Oh, that's easy. Just tell Candlehead 'that the dark one needs her soul'.**_

_**Gloyd: What is that goi-**_

_**Vanellope: You'll see.**_

_**Gloyd started to leave, but turned around.**_

_**Gloyd: Oh, and by the way,…I love you.**_

_**Vanellope bats her eye lashes.**_

_**Vanellope: Love you too sweety pie.**_

_**Gloyd smiles like a dork.**_

_**Gloyd: Really?**_

_**Vanellope punches him in the face, then picks him up by the collar of his shirt threatenly.**_

_**Vanellope: H#! no! I only date REAL men, not pumpkin-theme pranksters that need help from pretty girls, you jack*$$!**_

_**Vanellope drops him and Gloyd lands on his butt startled.**_

_**Vanellope: And if you EVER try that again, I swear to mod, I will break into your house, stab your family, cut them all in half, and burn so much of your body in Diet Cola Mountain that only the head will be left! Do you hear me?!**_

_**Gloyd nodded and ran out the door scared.**_

_**Vanellope: Yea, you better run! You pumpkin b*$#*#d! And you better not forget the advice I gave you or I'll SMACK the asian out of you!**_

_**Vanellope then sat down and drank some grape juice.**_

_**Vanellope: Anyway, back to the story!**_

* * *

_**Chap. 11: Snowcones, Cherries, and Pumpkins…Targets Acquired**_

"They took her!" Taffyta said hysterically, "I can't believe they took Candlehead! And after all we were going to do for her!" "Well, it was kind of your fault. All you had to do was apologize," said Rancis before getting pimp-slapped by Taffyta. "I don't care! They took our friend!" said Taffyta as she climbed into her kart, "She's gone too far this time. While I go get King Candy, you guys go look her." Taffyta then drove off towards the castle. Rancis sighed and then said, "O.K., then. Snowanna, Juby, Gloyd, go look near Vanellope's old home. Mintys, 'Swizz', go check at the place where we were killed." "Adorabeelze, you're coming with me," said Rancis as he climbed into his kart, "We're going to get Taffyta, then look for her with King Candy. Let's go find a racer people!"

With that, he and Adorabeelze drove off towards the castle while the others went their separate ways.

* * *

**At the Lab…**

"So now that we captured Candlehead, what do we do now?" asked Oreanna. "We are now going to troll them like the wind. We can't start Operation **D.E.S.R.T.E.** before getting the racers really ticked at us," explained Zx as she leaned back into her chair, "So now hunt down each racer and make them hate us more."

"Warning, unauthorized characters approaching," said a computer voice.

"Give me visual," Zx said calmly.

A screen descended from the ceiling and showed Zx, Vanellope, and Oreanna Gloyd, Jubileena, and Snowanna walking through the many candy cane trees.

"Well, looks like we have our first victims. Ready to go?" said Zx as the screen ascended after she waved it off.

Vanellope and Oreanna nodded and the three went back up to the surface, several yards behind the racers.

* * *

**In the Candy Cane Forest…**

"Gloyyyyyd, I'm scared," whined Jubileena. "It's O.K., I won't let them hurt you," said Gloyd. Snowanna just rolled her eyes. "_Ugh, get a room,_" thought Snowanna. As they walked by a taffy swamp, Snowanna was pulled into it by an unknown person. The others couldn't hear her because one the person's hands covered her mouth. After a while, Jubileena noticed their missing friend and asked, "Where'd Snowanna go?"

Gloyd and Jubileena stopped walking. "Snowanna?" Gloyd called out. Out of nowhere a razor-sharp oreo disk cut off Jubileena's right arm off. "Jubileena!" said Gloyd with a voice filled with worry and fear as Jubileena screamed in pain. Gloyd picked Jubileena and started running towards the exit. "Gloyd…leave me," Jubileena said weakly. "B-b-but Juby…" said Gloyd before Jubileena pushed a finger on his lip.

"It's O.K. I'll just respawn…" said Jubileena before Gloyd tripped on a broken candy cane branch. Jubileena flew up into the air. Then, out from within the candy cane trees, came more oreo shuriekens and cut off her remaining arms and legs. "Gloyd…run…," was all Jubileena before one last oreo shuriken flew downwards towards the now falling Jubileena and cut the rest of her body in half, causing her to disinagrate into pixels. Gloyd then bolted towards his kart and cried while driving back towards the village.

* * *

**At the racetrack…**

Taffyta, Rancis, and Adorabeelze were now back at the village wityh King Candy plotting about how to stop Vanellope. "Well, we could…" said Rancis. "No, that'll never work. Thhe'd kill uth before we'd even get the chance to try that," said King Candy. "I say we just fire one of the missiles you had on her," said Taffyta. "That would work…," said King Candy. Taffyta smirked. "If we **only** had her precise location," said King Candy.

Taffyta frowned slightly. "Hey look, it's Gloyd!" Rancis said, pointing at the pumpkin-themed racer. "Is he…crying?" asked Taffyta. "I don't know. So far Gloyd hasn't cried before. Says only girls do it," said Rancis, "I'll go ask him." Rancis started walking slowly toward his friend and asked, "What's wrong, Gloyd?"

"They killed-" said Gloyd before his kart blew up with him inside it. The racers and their king just gaped at the sight. "Oh. My. Mod," said Rancis as he started stumbling, "How the-?" "Ahhhhhhhh!" screamed a familiar voice. Everyone looked up and saw Gloyd flying, then falling, and flailing his arms about. Actually, let me rephrase that. What was left of him and he flailed was **LEFT** of his arms.

Pretty much, he was only a head, a right arm, and most of the right side of his chest. When he finally hit the ground, he lost a conscious and a burning note floated right next to him. They all walked towards the note and read it.

* * *

_I'm hunting you all down. Now you guys can finally have a reason to hate me. Oh, and Taffyta, you'll be seeing me **REAL** soon._

_From, Vanellope_

* * *

"Taffyta, Rancis, go get help. Adorabeelze, alert Jubileena and the rest of his 'team'," ordered King Candy after the not burned to ash. "What are you going to do?" asked Rancis. "I'll watch Gloyd and make sure nothing happens to him. Now go!" said King Candy. As the racers drove off, King Candy sighed and turned around and walked back to Gloyd's body, only to have an arrow with another note almost hit him between his legs. He yanked the note off he arrow after yelping and read it.

* * *

_The revolution is beginning. Are you ready for it?_

_From, An old enemy_

* * *

"_Old enemy? Who-_" thought King Candy before he recognized a hissing sound. As he widened his eyes, he saw the lit cherry bomb on the arrow. "Mother," said King Candy as the bomb blew up, knocking him a few feet away from Gloyd. He landed hard on his head and began losing conscious. Before he lost his conscious, though, he swore heard a familiar laugh.


	12. SF Chapter 12

_**Gloyd walks in.**_

_**Vanellope puts down the book she was reading and looks at Gloyd, who's clothes are torn, has a black eye, and some missing teeth.**_

_**Vanellope: So how'd the prank go?**_

_**Gloyd: Somehow, Candlehead chloroformed all the racers, dragged their unconscionous bodies into your castle, filled it with cherry bombs, and lit all the cherry bombs on fire and caused the entire castle to blow up with the racers still inside.**_

_**Vanellope chuckled.**_

_**Vanellope: Knew it.**_

_**Gloyd: Wait, you knew that Candlehead would destroy your castle and almost killed me?**_

_**Vanellope: That was about it.**_

_**Gloyd: …Why?**_

_**Vanellope: Revenge.**_

_**Gloyd: Yeah, that's not disturbing at all.**_

_**Vanellope: And you think I care?**_

_**Gloyd: I'm officially creeped out.**_

_**Vanellope: As you should be. Back to the story!**_

* * *

_**Chap. 12: Mints and the 'Swizz'…May God Have Pity On Their Doomed Souls**_

Minty Zaki, Minty Sakura, and Swizzle were out near the racers' village. "I can't find any tracks," said Minty Sakura. "Keep looking, we got to find her!" said Swizzle. After a while, Minty Zaki popped up and said, "Found something!" "What is it?" said Swizzle as he and Minty Sakura walked over to Minty Zaki. "I'm not sure, but I think it's one of Candlehead's spare candles," said Minty Zaki as she pointed a small candle. "Wholy shake! It is one of her candles!" said Minty Sakura.

"Hey, look. There's a scattered trail of them leading towards the Kart Bakery," said Swizzle as pointed to several candles on the ground, "I'm sure we'll find them there." "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Minty Zaki as they got in their karts and drove off towards the Kart Bakery.

* * *

**Later, at the Kart Bakery…**

When they arrived at the Kart Bakery, they all gaped. The bakery had at least half of its ceiling caved in and toll booth was on fire. "It looks like this place got hit by a giant kart or something," said Swizzle as they parked their karts. "Wait, where's Papa John?" asked Minty Zaki. The three racers looked among the wreckage and still didn't find him. "Maybe he's inside," suggested Minty Sakura. Swizzle and Minty Zaki nodded. They all then proceeded to go inside the wrecked building.

* * *

**Inside the destroyed Kart Bakery…**

The three racers tried to stay as close together as possible. Zaki was cuddling Swizz out of fear, he tried to comfort her, and Sakura was shivering. "Man, I hope Candlehead is O.K.," said Sakura. "I'm pretty sure she is," said Swizzle. "I just hope that we don't die in here," said Zaki. They finally reached the kart-type selection center. Sakura looked around the room and saw Candlehead's helmet in the center of the room.

"Hey, guys, look!" said Sakura as she pointed at the still-intact helmet and started running towards. "Sakura wait!" said Swizzle as he put out his hand as if to stop her. "Why? It's just sitting here," said Sakura as she approached the helmet. When she picked it up, the ground beneath her fell. Minty Sakura screamed as she fell through the floor, still clutching the helmet. "Minty!" said Minty Zaki as she ran toward the hole. Swizzle pulled her back and calmly said, "Jumping in there isn't going to save her."

"But, I have to try!" said Minty with watery eyes. "Look, we gotta keep searching for Candlehead. Minty would've wanted us too," said Swizzle. Still whimpering, Minty nodded. "Maybe they're in our of the kart-baking rooms," suggested Swizzle. Minty wiped the tears off her eyes and said, "We should check in the one behind the helmet." "Good idea," said Swizzle. Before they even neared the curtain, they were hit in the back of their heads.

When Minty woke up, she felt weird and put her hand on her head. Except, it wasn't her hand. It was Swizzle's! She screamed and sat up. It was then when she noticed that all she saw was Swizzle's body parts! "What the heck!" said Minty, "How did this to me?!" "Actually, I think you mean who did this to us," said a familiar voice from within the shadows.

"Swizzle…is that you?" asked Minty. Swizzle stepped out of the shadows in Minty's body. "What happened?" asked Minty. "I think I can answer that," said an unknown voice. "W-Who is that?" asked Minty as she and Swizzle turned around. "None of your concern," said the unknown voice. "None of our concern? None of our concern?! We're in each other's bodies! How is his not our concern?!" said Swizzle.

"It'd be useless to even try to explain it to you. You should pay more attention to what you're standing on," said the mysterious voice. A jolt of movement made Minty and Swizzle stare down at the floor, or should I say, a conveyor belt. "Minty, look!" said Swizzle as he pointed at their destination, a shower of batter and then one of the Kart Bakery's many furnaces. Minty jumped off the belt, but Swizzle wasn't as lucky. His feet got clamped to the conveyor belt. "Swizzle, no!" said Minty as she heard something break.

On the pressure pump, a huge brick was on top of it, crushing the pump and making the system go haywire. Then chains came out of nowhere and hooked themselves onto her arms. "While, your friend there gets…'warmed' up, why don't we play with some of my friends?" said the unknown voice before Minty was pulled into the shadows and beaten up.

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

Swizzle is now imprisoned inside of the cooked batter and Minty looked like she pissed off Captain Falchon and was tied up. Then we now both on a little mining cart with an engine to move it. "Vanellope sends her regards," said the unknown voice as she started the engine and the kart took off on its own, broke though one of the Kart Bakery's windows and drove towards the racers' village.

* * *

**{A/N: I was almost tempted to call them Mint the Swizz and Swizz the Mint. I might still do it though.}**


	13. SF Chapter 13

_**Hey D, you're back!**_

_**Me: Yea.**_

_**Vanellope: How was your vacation interception?**_

_**Me: My what?**_

_**Vanellope: You know, interception. Something inside itself. You took a vacation, during summer vacation.**_

_**Me: Okay…wait. Who was in charge while I was gone.**_

_**Vanellope: Me.**_

_**Me: You killed all the girl racers and threatened someone, didn't you?**_

_**Vanellope: Like a boss!**_

_**Me: Then the balance is intact.**_

_**Taffyta comes in.**_

_**Vanellope: What'cha doin' here Taffyta?**_

_**Taffyta: I've got a better question. Why is there a giant, f*!#ing cy-bug in my house, eating people, and why do I feel like you and Gloyd have something to do with it?**_

_**Vanellope: …Uh, it just wants friends.**_

_**Me: Yea…**_

_**Taffyta: Sure, it makes friends by biting little peoples' heads off and stabbing them in the gut with its giant pinchers. Now how the h#! do we get rid off it?!**_

_**Vanellope looks at me.**_

_**I look at her.**_

_**Vanellope: Cy Busters.**_

_**Me: Cy-Busters.**_

_**Vanellope: Cy Busters.**_

_**Me: Cy Busters?**_

_**Vanellope: Cy Busters!**_

_**Taffyta: What the heck are Cy Busters.**_

_**Vanellope: A group of people devoted to obliterating Cy-Bugs in huge explosions, which is only meant for the elite.**_

_**Taffyta: …That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Why do you look like a ghostbuster and how'd you get changed so fast?**_

_**Vanellope: Once you become a Cy Buster, you become one with the suit…also, I never took it off.**_

_**Taffyta: Just go kill the thing.**_

_**Minty (Zaki) comes out of nowhere.**_

_**Minty: Now to the story!**_

_**I grab my shovel and swing at her.**_

_**Me: Get the f*!# out of here!**_

* * *

_**Chap. 13: Strawberries, Peanut Butter Chocolate, Popsicles, and The Pseudo King…Hey, Look, The R.G.S. Count Went Up By 1 Again!(Part 1)**_

"THEY DID WHAT?!" screamed Jubileena after hearing about Gloyd's 'accident'. "They made his kart self-destruct," said Adorabeelze. "When I get my hands on Vanellope, I'm going to rip her apart!" Jubileena said angrily. "I don't think you could if you tried," said Snowanna. She killed me easily without you two knowing. I swear, she's a fudging ninja," said Snowanna as she stepped out of her house. "Also, remember what I said? That I think we created a monster?" said Adorabeelze. "What makes you say that?" asked Jubileena. "Well, other than her screwing all of us up and leaving Gloyd to die, then that," said Adorabeelze as she pointed at an incoming mine cart. "Wholy shake, it's going to hit us!" said Snowanna as she and everyone ducked. Though, before the mine cart hit anything, it stopped and out flew a tied and a beaten up Mint the Swizz and a batter-entrapped Swizz the Mint. "If this isn't proof, then I don't know what is," said Adorabeelze as she looked up and ran towards two racers to untie Minty, "Swizzle, Minty, are you O.K?" "Does it look like I'm O.K.?" said Minty. "Dang, Swizz. She was just checking if you were O.K.," said Snowanna as Adorabeelze finished untying Minty. "What makes you think I'm Swizz?" said Minty as she checked her new bodies arms. "What are then, Vanellope in disguise?" said Snowanna. "If I was, I wouldn't be beat up and I probably be able to kill you all right now," said Minty. "She's right," said Adorabeelze. "Can one of you call the medics please? I'd really like to get back into my own body," said Minty. "Sure," said Jubileena as she called the royal medics. "Hmm, something doesn't seem right here," said Snowanna. "What do you mean?" asked Adorabeelze. "Well, think about it. Vanellope definitely can kill us easily. I doubt even now that the Royal Candy Army can do anything against her," said Snowanna as she shook her head. "Thank ya, Captain Obvious," said Minty as Jubileena returned back into the room. "Then why would she be killing most of us, but leaving at least one of us alive to only return home screwed up, and making sure we know that she's the one doing this?" said Snowanna. The other three racers pondered at this. "You know, I never noticed that before," said Adorabeelze. "Wait, I remember that before me and Swizz got droven away in this cart, I remember that some multi-colored haired girl said that 'Vanellope sends her regards'," said Minty. "Well if that isn't suspicious, then I don't know what is," said Adorabeelze. "I still don't care," said a pissed off Jubileena as she clenched her fists to the point where she made herself bleed, "If I catch that disabled, cyborg batch, I swear to Mod that I stuff down as many cherry bombs down her throat, set her on fire, and launch her on an explosive rocket down Diet Cola Mountain! Hahahahahaha!" The other three racers just stared at each other and said, "Woah."

* * *

**Back at the racer's village...**

"They what?" exclaimed King Candy after hearing the news. "Minty Zaki and Swizzle Malarkey have somehow switched bodies," said the sugar cube doctor. "B-But how ith thith poththible?!" asked King Candy. "Heck if I know. I've never seen something like this before," said the sugar cube doctor as he started walking away, "I wonder who was smart enough to do this." A light bulb lit up inside King Candy's head. "No, no. It couldn't be. She should be dead," King Candy muttered to himself. "Uh,…what are you talking about?" asked Taffyta. "Um, I said let's find the 'Glitch'!" said King Candy. Taffyta and Rancis smiled, fist pumped, and said, "Yea!" King Candy called for one of his servants and said, "Call Adorabeelze and tell her to meet us at Diet Cola Mountain." The servant nodded and went to perform the task.

* * *

**Back at the racer's village…**

"The heck I will!" said Adorabeelze as she was on the phone, "I don't want to get screwed up by Vanellope. Well, I don't care. If the King wants to go on a suicide mission, then fine! Why, why?! Because so far she has singlehandedly killed most of us without trying, blown up most of Gloyd, and switched Swizzle and Minty's brains. And with that, I say good day to you sir!" Adorabeelze then hung up the phone. "What was that about?" asked Snowanna. "King Candy wants me go search for Vanellope," said Adorabeelze as she walked back into the room. "Well are you going to do it?" asked Minty. "Heck no. Oh, by the way, the medics are on their way," said Adorabeelze. "Thanks," said Minty. "I'm thirsty though, any of you want anything?" said Adorabeelze as she went to her refrigerator. "Nope," said Minty. "Nada," said Snowanna. "Only Vanellope's blood," said Jubileena creepily. The three 3 racers look at Jubileena. "…Call the doctors. Something's wrong with this girl," said Snowanna. "Don't need to tell me twice," said Adorabeelze as she called the doctors and then continued her way to her refrigerator. "Apple juice? Na. Root beer? Only for parties. Country Time Lemonade? Only for when I want to act like a drunk person. A smoothie? Wait, why is that even in here?" Adorabeelze said to herself until her eyes landed on a cup fill with a white liquid, "What is that?" Adorabeelze picked up the glass and smelled it. "Is this some kind of mint drink?" Adorabeelze said before shrugging, "Might as well try it." Adorabeelze then drank the 'mint drink'. "Hmm, tasty," said Adorabeelze as she licked her lips as she walked back into the room. "Hey, Adorabeelze, the medics are here," said Snowanna. "O.K. then, let's load them up into the ambulance," said Adorabeelze as they started loading Minty and Swizzle into the ambulance.

* * *

**Back at the castle…**

"Oh, she's not coming, eh? Well, bring her over here then!" King Candy ordered while walking toward the rest of his 'team' and their karts, "And don't forget to tell her to meet us at Diet Cola Mountain!" Then King Candy and the rest of his 'team drove towards Diet Cola Mountain.

* * *

_**{A/N: Now I want to make an animation of this whole story.}**_


	14. SF Chaper 14

_**Me: Hey, Vanellope, did you take care of that Cy-Bug problem?**_

_**Vanellope: Yep, it was easy.**_

_**Taffyta walks in angerily.**_

_**Taffyta: You blew up my house!**_

_**Me: Vanellope, did you?**_

_**Vanellope: It was the only way.**_

_**Me: …Good job.**_

_**I high-five Vanellope.**_

_**Taffyta: All my friends and family are dead and that thing is still alive!**_

_**Vanellope: Aw man, I thought we blew it up.**_

_**Taffyta: Then go the darn thing!**_

_**Vanellope: Fine…but I'll need your arm.**_

_**Taffyta: Wait, what-?**_

_**Vanellope cuts Tafftyta's arm off.**_

_**Taffyta screams in pain.**_

_**Vanellope: I hear they love the smell of straw berries.**_

_**Vanellope leaves.**_

_**Me: While Vanellope trys to kill that Cy-Bug, let's get back the story.**_

_**{A/N: I wasn't joking in the last chapter, I really want to make an animation out of this story. Come on, who's with me? Also, check out, the community I made named, 'Core 4: Level Upped'. It has a bunch of cool stories in it that shouldn't have you bored.}**_

* * *

_**Chap. 14: Straberries, Peanut Butter Chocolate, Posicles, And The Pseudo King…Hey, Look, The R.G.S. Count Went Up By 1 Again!(Part 2)**_

After being dragged back to the castle and ordered where to go, Adorabeelze started driving toward Diet Cola Mountain. "Stupid King Candy," grumbled Adorabeelze, "He'll be the death of all of us." Out of nowhere a needle shot out and hit Adorabeelze in her neck. "Ow, what the heck?!" said Adorabeelze as she pulled it out of her neck, "I hope that wasn't poisonous." Adorabeelze kept driving while rubbing her neck.

* * *

**Later, at Diet Cola Mountain…**

"Where is she?" said Taffyta while sucking on her lolipop. "She should be here soon, just wait Taffyta," said Rancis. "Hmph, fine," said Taffyta. "Wait, there thhe ith!" exclaimed King candy as he pointed toward Adorabeelze's incoming kart. When Adorabeelze parked her kart and got out of it, Taffyta slapped her cheek. "What fudge, Muttonfudge?" said Adorabeelze as she rubbed her cheek. "So you didn't want to come with us to help search for a friend?" said Taffyta angrily, "You're acting worse than the **'Glitch'**."

Adorabeelze scrunched up her face and said, "No, if I was acting like Vanellope, I'd be killing you guys." "Now, now girls let's stop arguing and just start looking for her," said Rancis. "He's right, we're losing valuable time," said King Candy. Taffyta scoffed and said, "Fine, let's just find-" "Little old me?" said a familiar voice. Everyone turned around to only find Vanellope standing there. "Don't kill us, please!" said Adorabeelze as she put her hands up defensively. "How could I kill you if you're already dead?" said Vanellope. "What do you mean by that?" Adorabeelze asked nervously.

"Let me point it out for ya. That **'minty'** drink you drank earlier, it was slushed mentos," said Vanellope as she paced back and forth in her position, "And that **'needle'** that hit you earlier…it was filled with soda." "How'd you sneak that into my house and hit me with that needle while I was driving that fast?" asked Adorabeelze with a shocked expression. "Easy, I broke into your house while you guys left your village and placed the it in your fridge, knowing," explained Vanellope, "As for the needle thing, I'm just very good at aiming." "Wait a thecond," said King Candy, "If mentos and soda are now in her bloodstream together, then that means…" Rancis and Taffyta's eyes widened and said at the same time, "She's going to explode!" "Hit the deck!" said King Candy as he and the two racers ran behind some of the giant gumdrops. Adorabeelze skin started to burst off, releasing soda fizz all over her clothes and her remaining skin started turning an orange-red.

Vanellope quickly crossed her arms to guard her face. "Noooooo-!" screamed Adorabeelze before she blew up. After the explosion was over, Vanellope let her arms hang. "Well, that did a lot more damage more than I thought it would," said Vanellope as she inspected her now burning clothes, "Guess I'll have to a new outfit after this." King Candy, Taffyta, and Rancis then stepped out from behind the giant, melting (due to hot, molten soda everywhere) gumdrops and gasped at the sight of Adorabeelze's clothes burning in the molten soda. "S-S-She killed her," Rancis said worryingly in a sad tone. "The Snowanna was right," said a now scared Taffyta, "We did create a mons-s-s-ster…"

"W-W-Wait here kidth, I'll go get the-," said King Candy started running for his kart before Vanellope headshot him with an arrow. Taffyta and Rancis slowly turned their heads toward Vanellope after King Candy disinigrated into pixels. Vanellope scoffed, blew his kart with you Sweet Arm's laser, and said, "I didn't say he could leave." Rancis just then started running. Vanellope smirked and tomahawked him in the head with her chocolate knife. **_[R.G.S. Count: 86]_** "Rancis!" Taffyta said as Rancis disinigrated into pixels. "Hmph, idiot," said Vanellope.

Taffyta then turned back at Vanellope and said, "Please don't kill me." "Aw, why would I kill you Taffyta?" Vanellope said sarcastically, "Just because you slashed my eye, doesn't make me hate you." "…You're lying, aren't you?" said Taffyta. "Oh course," said Vanellope as she pulled out her candy bow and pulled back an arrow, "Now let the horror show…" Vanellope smirked and pointed it at Taffyta's head and said, "Begin."

* * *

_**{A/N: I need to get my computer fixed so you won't be seeing me for a while. Don't worry, I'll be back. Goodbye!}**_


	15. SF Chapter 15

_**Vanellope walks in.**_

_**Me: Oh, hi Vanellope, did you kill that Cy-Bug yet?**_

_**Vanellope: Yea, but before that, it ate Taffyta, turning her into a Cybrid, and making her evil.**_

_**Me: So you split them apart because you know that deep inside, she's still your friend and you wouldn't want to hurt her?**_

_**Vanellope: Psh! No. I threw a sticky grenade on her and she blew up.**_

_**Me: She regenerated…right?**_

_**Vanellope: Yeah, but she's unconscionous.**_

_**Me: Okay then, while I go get donut, you guys read this story.**_

_**Vanellope: Get me glazed!**_

_**Me: You have good taste.**_

_**Carmelina: Get me chocolate!**_

_**Me…You're dead to me.**_

_**{AN: Sorry about the wait guys. See, my laptop was a hand-me-down that my brother really screwed up by having so much junk on it. So it's been wiped and I should be able to update more frequently until school starts unless if I get lazy. Thank you for your patience and please…enjoy the story.}**_

* * *

_**Chap. 14: Strawberries, Peanut Butter Chocolate, Popsicles, And The Pseudo King…Hey, Look, The R.G.S. Count Went Up By 1 Again!(Part 3)**_

Taffyta started backing away from Vanellope as the monster she created started walking toward her creepily, still aiming the arrow toward her face. "W-Wait Vanellope!" said Taffyta in a shaky voice, "We can work this out!"

Vanellope just grinned evilly and said, "But why would I miss this chance to kill you? That's why I've been saving the best, oh wait, let me rephrase that. The most hated for last. Vanellope's face then became serious. "I've been waiting my entire life for this and I'm not letting go of this chance," said Vanellope as she shot an C.B. arrow at Rancis' kart while walking.

Taffyta froze as she heard and felt the explosion from behind her. "Oh my Mod, she's going to kill me!" thought Taffyta. "C-Come on, Vanellope, can't we put this all behind us? We didn't mean it," said Taffyta with her put up defensively.

"Oh, you mean like how you didn't mean to be a blondie?" Vanellope said sarcastically.

"…Jerk," said Taffyta.

"Tell you what, I'll let you get into your kart and try to get back to the racer's village. If you make it before I destroy your kart, I won't kill you," said Vanellope before smirking evilly, "But if you don't, I will get my revenge and kill you mercilessly. I'll even give you a thirty second headstart."

"What is this, a game to you?" asked Taffyta.

"Actually, yeah," said Vanellope as nodded.

"Come on, can't we work this out?" said Taffyta as she clasped her hands together.

"You have 30 seconds left," said Vanellope emotionless.

Taffyta yelped and quickly got in her kart and drove as fast as she could to the racer's village.

Vanellope scoffed and said, "I knew she would give me a good chase before I kill her."

* * *

**29 seconds later…**

"I can see the village!" Taffyta said happily, "Yea! I'm not going to die!" Then out of nowhere, an C.B. arrow went into one of her tires. And blew it up. Taffyta screamed as she fell out of her kart before it ran over a mini jawbreaker and flew into the air before crashing into ground nose-first, blowing it up. She quickly shook off her shock after realizing that she was still being hunted. She started running towards the village before her legs were shot by candy arrows. Before she could grab either one of them, her shoulder were shot as well with candy arrows. She fell on the ground and passed out face-down.

When she woke, she turned over and staring at Vanellope, who was doing something to her.

"Well, look at that! The loser is up," said Vanellope with a grin on her face.

"What are you doing?" Taffyta said weakly.

Vanellope stared at her amusingly. "Why, keeping to my end of the bet," said Vanellope as she got up.

Taffyta's eyes widened as she looked down at her body, which now had some small Cherry Bombs sticking out of her right arm and her left leg sockets. She then looked back at Vanellope but instantly regretted doing so.

"Getting revenge," said Vanellope as she plunged her chocolate knife through Taffyta's left eye socket as she screamed.

* * *

**In the racer's village…**

"What the-?" said Snowanna. "Just ignore it Snowy," said Adorabeelze. "But what if i-" said Snowanna. "I said forget about it," said Adorabeelze. "Fine," said Snowanna, "Oh wait, is everyone okay now?" "Minty's fixed up and they broke Swizzle out of that cooked batter, but Juby stayed with Gloyd, who's still recovering," said Adorabeelze. "Okay," said Snowanna.

Back to Vanellope and Taffyta…

"Payback's a batch, isn't it?" said Vanellope as she lit the small Cherry Bombs.

"Please Vanellope, don't do it," said a weak Taffyta.

"Don't worry, it's almost over," said Vanellope as she backed up a little bit.

"What do you me-" said Taffyta as the small Cherry Bombs blew her right arm and left leg off, knocking her out.

Vanellope then picked her up by the back of her collar and said, "Come on, let's take you home."

* * *

**Back at the Racer's Village…**

Rancis, Snowanna, Adorabeelze, Crumbelina, Minty, and Swizzle were discussing about how to calm Vanellope. "What do we do? She's on a massive killing spree!" said Mint the Swizz. "We could have her become a racer," said Rancis. "You know that King Candy would never allow that," said Snowanna. "So what do we do?" asked Crumbelina. "I say we-" said Swizz the Mint before being interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey there, chumps," said Vanellope.

The five racers jumped in shock then turned toward Vanellope.

"This is yours by the way," said Vanellope as she tossed an unconscious Taffyta toward them.

The five racers' eyes widened as they stared at the bleeding racer.

"Here let me fix her up for you," said Vanellope as she pointed her Sweet Arm towards Taffyta and blasted her, creating a smoking crater.

The five racers' gasped as they watched only her helmet roll of the newly made crater and then disinigrated into dust.

"Taffyta!" said Rancis before crying into his hands.

"Wait for it," said Vanellope.

"Wait for wha-?" said Snowanna before came out her house. "Everybody, run, Vanellope's comi-!" screamed Taffyta before she realized that Vanellope was already here.

"So I got my revenge, now all I have to is kill you mercilessly," said Vanellope as she brought her bow and pulled back the arrow as far as she could.

Taffyta saw what was doing and started running back towards here house.

"Suck it," said Vanellope as she released her arrow when Taffyta was half-way to her house. The arrow went into Taffyta and took it with her into her house, causing it to explode in a ball of light. Vanellope scoffed and said, "Pathetic." Vanellope then looked at the other racers and said, "I won't hurt you guys anymore unless if you get in my way, got it?"

The five racers nodded.

"Good, and just so everything's even…," said Vanellope as she headshot Crumbelina with an arrow. Vanellope smirked and then walked out of the Racer's Village. She then silently said, "I'll see you all later."

* * *

_**{AN: Don't forget to read my other story, "Alexa Zy Trams' Life! Everything's fixed now, so it shouldn't be disappearing anymore.}**_


	16. SF Chapter 16

_**I'm striking a thoughtful pose.**_

_**Vanellope walks in.**_

_**Vanellope: Hey D, what'cha thinkin' about?**_

_**Me: I don't think you'd want to know.**_

_**Vanellope: Ah, come on, I can deal with it. I took a knife to the eye remember?**_

_**Me: True**_

_**Vanellope: So, are you gonna tell me or not?**_

_**Me: Fine, I was thinking about the parts I didn't like from Wreck-It Ralph.**_

_**Vanellope stares at me bug-eyed and her mouth opened wide.**_

_**Vanellope: …What?**_

_**Me: There was parts of Wreck-It Ralph that I found pointless.**_

_**Vanellope: Come on D, you're joking right?**_

_**Me: No.**_

_**Vanellope: What could you not like about that movie?! It was the movie Disney has made!**_

_**Me: Pretty the Bad-Anon part and the arcade's prejudicism.**_

_**Vanellope: Why?**_

_**Me: Well, let's see. The "Bad Guys" are pretty much doing their freaking jobs that they were programmed with and they got treated like dirt because of it. They can't change who they are, so what makes you think that they mean to hurt you on purpose? It's like a hate crime.**_

_**Vanellope: I guess that sort of makes since. But that still doesn't explain why you find Bad-Anon pointless.**_

_**Me: It's a support group. I'm not saying that makes you a weakling, but come on! Just ignore the people that are bothering you. It's like a bully thing. Plus, while they're in there, it doesn't seem like they would even try to hurt someone.**_

_**Vanellope: I guess that explains everything.**_

_**Me: Yea, but there was one part in the movie I didn't get.**_

_**Vanellope: What?**_

_**Me: It's about how you gave your right as a monarch.**_

_**Vanellope: You're scaring me, D.**_

_**Me: Trust me, it's nothing messed up. When you became a president, how did you even know a constitutional democracy? I don't think any kids playing your game would even talk about it. And "King Candy" didn't let anyone out of your game so I'm pretty sure no one else knew what it was either.**_

_**Vanellope: …Screw off.**_

_**Me: Psh, fine. I just hope in the next Wreck-It Ralph movie that they don't have you actually act as a president.**_

_**Vanellope: What do you mean by that?**_

_**Me: You know, signing bills, having a LOT of problems to deal with. In other words, stuff that takes away your time to spend with Ralph and the others.**_

_**Vanellope taps her chin.**_

_**Vanellope: You know, I never thought about it like that.**_

_**Me: Exactly. I hope that you turn out to be a dictator. Not an evil one, but a good and nice one.**_

_**Vanellope: Can we get off this topic? It's starting get really boring.**_

_**Me: Sure.**_

_**Vanellope: Let the story begin!**_

_**{A/N: Sorry about that, I was writing down my thoughts.}**_

* * *

_**Chap. 15: Beginning Operation D.E.S.R.T.E.**_

**Disguised**

**Entrant**

**Shall**

**Retrieve**

**Target's**

**Entrance**

* * *

_**Saturday, The Lab, 08:00(3 weeks later)**_

"Okay everyone, this is it. Let's go over the plan one more time," Zx said seriously. Vanellope and Oreanna nodded. "At this same time tomorrow, me and Oreanna, who shall be dressed as Vanellope, will go to the racetrack, just as they're about to start the Random Roster Race.

* * *

_**Sunday, The Racetrack, 08:00**_

Once there, we will cause enough havoc to get their attention. Hopefully, we'll get the C.L.A.W.S. team's attention too before we completely destroy the track.

Zx and Oreanna climb in a tree near the racetrack, but still hidden from the racers' view.

All the racers are at their usually places on the racetrack, waiting for King Candy to give his royal speech. "Attention all of Sugar Rush," said Sour Bill in his usual monotone voice as everyone looked at him, "Please welcome our rightful ruler,…King Candy." King Candy jumped out from behind his podium's curtain and a silly way. "Here, have some candy!" said King Candy as he threw candy from his pocket towards the (creepy-looking, 'cough, cough') candy citizens.

Before we actually make our attack, I must ditch Oreanna to meet up with Vanellope at Kart Factory later.

"Cannibal enthusiator," Zx quietly said from their hiding spot. "Hey, notice that every time he smiles like that, that he looks like someone whose mentally retarded?" said Oreanna. Zx squints her eyes and says, "Hey, you're right. But it's not like he isn't though." Oreanna just nodded in agreement. "

"It hath been 3 'Glitch-free' weekth and it'th time to begin our Random Roster Race!" King Candy said gleefully.

While King Candy was explaining the rules, Zx was making some final adjustments on Oreanna's 'new arm'. "Remember, to fire a laser with this thing, all you have to do push your arm forward as if you were pushing someone away from you one-handed," explained Zx. "Okay, Zx, I'll make sure I do that," said Oreanna. "Good," said Zx as she looked back at King Candy, "I better go, it looks like he's about done with his speech. Sorry about ditching you like this." Zx turned around. "It's okay, it just means more fun for me," said Oreanna as she smirked and pulled out her bow. "'Kay then, oh, and Oreanna?" said Zx as she turned around. "Yea?" said Oreanna. "Kick him I the face for me," said Zx. Oreanna gave her a thumbs up and said, "Sure thing." Zx smiled and ran off. Oreanna's face then became serious as she turned to look at King Candy and primed her bow.

King Candy then held up his coin and said, "Now let me go firtht, for I am the king." Before the coin could even leave his hand, Oreanna shot her arrow at it, sticking it into the nearby wall and stunning everyone. "What the-" said King Candy before his eyes of realization of the fact that the arrow had a Cherry Bomb on it. King Candy tried jumping off, but was launched into the air, along with Sour Bill, due to the explosion. As soon as that podium blew up, all the stand blew up also.

"Showtime," said Oreanna as she jumped through the smoke of the nearest explosion to her.

* * *

_**Sunday, Kart Factory, 09:00**_

Zx runs toward Vanellope, who is waiting near the Kart Factory and was laying down, out of sight. "Is she out yet?" asked Zx. "I'm still waiting for the signal," said Vanellope. Vanellope's wristwatch started flashing green. "There it is!" said Vanellope as she got up. "Let's go," said Zx. Vanellope looked at her and nodded. Zx and Vanellope then started sneaking towards the Kart Factory's entrance. When they neared Beard Papa's booth, Vanellope pulled a black rag and a body bag out of her hoodie pocket. Before Beard Papa could do anything, a hand came out from behind him and put a black rag to his mouth, causing him to pass out.

_Once me and Vanellope have captured Beard Papa, we will take him to our booby-trapped spot. Sooner or later, the C.L.A.W.S. Team and whatever form of law enforcement should be searching for him. And when they do, they'll be in for a nasty surprise._

The whole C.L.A.W.S. Team drove towards a unconscious Beard Papa in the Brown Sugar Desert. One of the members got out of the vehicles and slung up Beard Papa over his shoulder. He then pulled out a radio and spoke into it, "We found Beard Papa. We're now returning home, I repeat, we're now returning home." The member put the radio and took a step towards his vehicle before the ground under them cracked. "What the-?" said the member as he stared intently at the ground before it broke from all of their weight, causing him, and the rest of the C.L.A.W.S. Team to fall into a very deep and wide hole. The vehicles were broken, but the fall knocked everyone else out.

_Either way, by the time me and Vanellope have met at the Kart Factory, you should have escaped by then and started rummaging through the castle, since King Candy would most likely host a party for thinking he caught Vanellope. He will most likely have it in the castle, so you're going in disguise. If you still have that wristwatch when you get in there._

* * *

_**Sunday, The Fungeon, 8:30**_

Oreanna is thrown into a cell. "They sure know how to treat a lady, don't they?" Oreanna said sarcastically. She then grabbed a pick from her hair and unlocked the lock. After beating up the guards guarding her cell and locking them up, she said, "Idiots." She then pressed a button on the side of her wristwatch, causing her to fade away.

_You will be invisible, but only for ten minutes at a time, so try to find any information of the SR1s' location within that period of time and to escape from the castle._

Oreanna makes her way to the upper levels of the castle. "Where could it be?" Oreanna thought to herself. She then found a door with golden lines outlining it. "Must be King Candy's room," thought Oreanna as she shrugged to herself, "Either that our something important. I'm sure to find some kind of dirt here." Oreanna then opened the door quietly and went inside. She checked the desk, its contents, the walls, and even under the bed. She became frustrated and hit her head right next to a gigantic picture of the 'sweet' tyrant himself. Though, by doing so caused the picture to fall. She gasped as she found the blueprints and the SR1s' location from where the picture once hang. Oreanna then smirked as she grabbed the blueprints and the SR1s' location and ran out of the castle as fast she could. "Mission accomplished," Oreanna thought happily.

"So we all understand the plan?" said Zx as she looked at both of her friends seriously. Oreanna gave a thumbs-up. "This'll be fun," said Vanellope with her arms crossed. "Good then," said Zx as Vanellope uncrossed her arms, "Then let's do this thing."

Or that is at least was supposed to happen.

* * *

_**{A/N: Oh, and before I forget, I'm starting two blind polls. One is about if you guys want to see an animation of this WHOLE story and the other one is if you want it to be a movie or a series. These polls will go on for a week. So don't forget to vote, okay?}**_


	17. SF Chapter 17

_**I walk out of a nearby room.**_

_**Me: And the deed is done.**_

_**Zx walks up to me.**_

_**Zx: What were doing in there?**_

_**Me: Getting Rancis ready for his fight.**_

_**Zx: What fight?**_

_**Me: He's fighting an old friend of yours just because he has blond hair too.**_

_**Zx: I wonder who it is?**_

_**?: Ah come, Zx, don't tell me you've forgotten about your best friend.**_

_**Zx: Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you since Sugar Rush was taken over by that stupid virus! Where have you been?**_

_**?: You will find out soon, but for now, Sovient Russian killer must break German-like boy's bones like Kit-Kat bar. Ha, ha, ha!**_

_**? Person walks into the door I walked out of.**_

_**Me: Rancis doesn't have a chance.**_

_**Zx: What do you mean?**_

_**Me: You haven't seen him fight before?**_

_**Zx: No.**_

_**Me: Trust me, he's like World War II soldier.**_

_**Zx: Really?**_

_**Me: Yeah. You wannna go watch him?**_

_**Zx: Of course. Oh, and begin the chapter!**_

_**{A/N: By the way guys, remember, the blind polls end on 8/13/13!}**_

* * *

_**Chap. 17: Operation D.E.S.R.T.E.(Phase 1)**_

_Beginning Phase 1: Get caught!_

As Oreanna jumped through the smoke, she crossed her arms and then uncrossed them to push some of the surrounding smoke away. She landed with her right knee kneeling and the other laying flat on the ground as she held her bow with her right arm backwardly and her left hand on the ground, all while she kept her head down.

King Candy got back up as head rubbed his head to hopefully cease the major headache he was currently having. "Ugh, what caused that?" asked King Candy. As he turned, he noticed a hooded figure jump out of the smoke and land right in front of the fire. It was almost silhouetted by the flames it was in front of. King Candy pointed at the hooded figure and asked Sour Bill, "Sour Bill, who's that hooded figure?"

As Oreanna got up slowly, she took her hood and pulled out an arrow with a big Cherry Bomb on it. "What to shoot first?" thought Oreanna, "Oh, I know!" She pointed the arrow at Crumbelina's kart and released it.

All the racers screamed as they got out of their karts and ran away from their karts. "Cherry Bomb!" said the announcer voice before the big Cherry Bomb exploded, destroying not only Crumbelina's karts, but all the other karts as well. The racers could only stared in shock as they watched their precious karts blow up and disinagrated into pixels. "Why would she do this?" said Rancis. "She hasn't done this in weeks. I thought that all of her rage was gone when she killed us," said Adorabeelze. "Something's suspicious. She wouldn't just stop killing us for a while then just do it again later," thought Snowanna. "I'll kill her!" yelled Jubileena as she started throwing a bunch of Cherry Bombs at Oreanna.

Oreanna saw the incoming Cherry Bombs and started dodging them frantically.

Taffyta stared at the enraged Jubileena curiously and asked, "Juby, where'd you get those Cherry Bombs?" Jubileena stopped throwing them and responded by saying, "I'm a **cherry**-themed racer with **cherries** in my hair and a kart with **cherries** in it. Why **wouldn'**t I have Cherry Bombs with me?" "So wait, you mean you can pull Cherry Bombs at any time from your pocket?" asked Rancis. "Yeah," answered Jubileena. "And you pretty much had an advantage over all of us this whole time?" asked Rancis. "Pretty much," said Jubileena. "…How the fudge are we not losing too you?!" said Rancis.

"I have a better question, where the heck did Vanellope go?" said Taffyta. All the racers looked around for Vanellope, but still couldn't find her. "The fudge'd she go?!" asked an enraged Jubileena as a finger tapped Jubileena's shoulder. "What?!" said Jubileena as she turned around, only to be punched in the face. All the other racers stared at Jubileena's direction and gasped. "Ahh, my face! Who the fudge punches a girl in the face?!" said Jubileena as she looked up only to be punched in the face again.

"You gonna do anything other than letting me punch you in the face?" asked Oreanna.

Jubileena quickly jumped back and took her hands off her face. "You stupid 'Glitch'! I'll make you wish you were never born!" said Jubileena as she threw a Cherry Bomb.

"Hot Potato, you catch it!" said Oreanna as she shot the Cherry Bomb with a regular arrow, shooting it back to Jubileena.

Before Jubileena could move out of the way, Oreanna rushed towards Jubileena and punched her in the gut, then jumped away from her. Jubileena crouched in pain as the arrow with the Cherry bomb hit her in her left shoulder, pinning her to a stand so she couldn't move. Jubileena's eyes widened as she noticed that her Cherry Bomb still on the arrow. "Fudge you, **'Glitch'**!" Jubileena screamed before the Cherry bomb exploded.

* * *

Oreanna then turned around and looked around. After seeing the damage she caused, Oreanna put her hands on her hips and laughed. "What to do now," said Oreanna as she noticed the other racers still staring at her, "Oh I know!" Oreanna then rushed towards the nearest racer (who happened to be Taffyta) and pointed her fake Cy-Arm into her face and said, "Kill people."

Taffyta's eyes widened as the laser fired, shooting her head off. "Holy crepe, she headshot Taffyta!" said Crumbelina.

Oreanna then looked at her and the other racers, and grinned. She rushed towards the nearby ones and knocked them out. Then she looked for the no ones that weren't near her and found them trying to run away. "They're trying to hide. Not a chance," said Oreanna as she shot their knees with arrows. She then dragged them back to the pile of unconscious racers as they yelped in pain. Once she tied them all up, she then put several Cherry Bombs near then walked away from them.

When the police finally got there, a giant explosion occurred from behind a stand. The officers jumped in shock as they heard a voice from behind them say, "Aren't you going to take me away officers?" The two donut cops turned around to see Oreanna stand there as she held up her arms. The donut officers shrugged, then 'arrested' Oreanna and took her to the Fungeon, due to their ticked off king's orders. After Oreanna was put into her cell, she silently whispered into her wrist, "Phase one complete. Begin Phase two."


	18. SF Chapter 18

_**Me, Zx, Kid Trunks, and Goten go to Bulma's house.**_

_**Trunks: Hey Mom, can we borrow your Dragon Radar and a spaceship?**_

_**Bulma: Sure honey, just make sure not to break them and remember to give them back.**_

_**Bulma hands Kid Trunks the Dragon Radar and throws him a pair of keys.**_

_**Kid Trunks grabs both items.**_

_**Kid Trunks: Thanks Mom!**_

_**Bulma: Though if you don't mind me asking, what do you need them for?**_

_**Kid Trunks: Part of D's plan.**_

_**Bulma: Is that the boy or the girl?**_

_**Vegeta walks in.**_

_**Vegeta: It's the boy women.**_

_**Bulma: Oh, then who's the little girl?**_

_**Zx: Just call me Zx.**_

_**Bulma: Okay Zx. Though what is this plan of yours D?**_

_**Me: Not telling you. I will tell though, that it's meant to help this boy that Goku, Videl, and one of my friends are training.**_

_**Vegeta: What?! Kakarrot is training someone and didn't tell me?! When I get my hands on him I'm gonna-!**_

_**Vegeta flys out of the game.**_

_**Me: Well that just happened.**_

_**Goten: Are we going or what?**_

_**Zx: He's right, we should start on this plan of yours D.**_

_**Me: Fine then. Kid Trunks, lead the way.**_

_**Kid Trunks: Alright, follow me.**_

_**Kid Trunks leads us to a ship and we get in.**_

_**Me: 3, 2, 1, Liftoff!**_

_**Zx starts the ship and gets the ship in orbit.**_

_**Me: While we fly off to Namek, you guys read this new chapter of Sweet Fighter.**_

_**{A/N: You know what, I'm going to call different versions of the characters I've created. Not the ones from the movie just this versions in this story. I'll just call her Nelly the Sweet Fighter or Sweet Fighter so it's not technical copyright.}**_

* * *

_**Chap. 18: Operation D.E.S.R.T.E.(Phase 2)**_

**Near the Kart Bakery…**

Zx sneaks up to where Vanellope is hiding. "You were almost late," said Vanellope. "Sorry Nelly. Didn't mean to, I was just making sure that Ori was okay," explained Zx as she laid down next to Vanellope, "Did she call yet?" "No," said Vanellope, "And it's sort of worrying me." "Don't worry, Ori can take care of herself," said Zx. "Well I guess you're right. Oh yea, by the way, I've been meaning to ask you something," said Vanellope. "What is it?" asked Zx.

"How'd you make that fake version of my arm?" asked Vanellope. "Used parts from some of my other machines," answered Zx. "Well that makes sense," said Vanellope as she shrugged, "Though where'd you ge-" The screen on the wristwatch that Vanellope was wearing started flashing. "Guess she's ready," said Zx. "Then what are we waiting for?" said Vanellope as she got up and dusted herself off, "Let's go." Zx gets up and nods.

Vanellope and Zx walk to Beard Papa's booth. "Got the bag?" Zx asked quietly. Vanellope pulls out a bag and says quietly, "Yeah, you got the rag?" Zx responds by smiling and pulling out a black rag. "Good then, let's do this," Vanellope says quietly. She and Zx sneaked up to Beard Papa and held him down as Zx put the black rag over his mouth.

Beard Papa slowly started to lose his conscioness as Vanellope quietly and creepily said before putting him in a body bag, "G'Night Beardy.

* * *

**Back at wherever those video camera images end up…**

Some Oreo guards are watching computer monitors. "Ugh, nothing interesting happens here anymore," said an Oreo guard. "I know, due to the fact we just captured the 'Glitch'," said the Oreo guard next to him before pointing at the screen they were staring at, "Wait, what's that?" "What's what?" asked the Oreo guard before looking at screen and widening his eyes. On the screen, Vanellope walked up to the camera (while smiling), showed the unconscionus Beard Papa, pulled out her bow, and shot the camera, causing the screen to fizz out. The Oreo guard turned to the guard next to him and said, "Get all of **C.L.A.W.S.** team over to the Kart Factory right now!" "Why?" said the Oreo guard next to him. The Oreo guard grabbed the one next to him by the face and said, "The 'Glitch' has escaped."

* * *

**Later, back at the Kart Factory…**

The entire **C.L.A.W.S.** team was there, searching the Kart Factory. "Anyone got anything yet?" asked a **C.L.A.W.S.** commando. "I found some of his hair," said a **C.L.A.W.S.** officer. "I think I found the culprits tracks," said another **C.L.A.W.S.** officer. "I found a jawbreaker rock that has no **fudging** place being here!" said an angered **C.L.A.W.S.** officer as he threw the jawbreaker rock to the ground, causing it to break into pieces. "Wow man, calm down," said a nearby **C.L.A.W.S.** officer, "Let's just follow that trail for now."

* * *

**Later, at the Brown Sugar Desert…**

"This is where the trail leads to," said the **C.L.A.W.S.** officer that found the tracks as he noticed Beard Papa tied up, "Found him. Let's get you untied buddy." As the **C.L.A.W.S.** officer neared Beard Papa, Beard Papa started struggling frantically. "Now, now. Just hold on Beard Papa, let's get this gag out of your mouth first," said the **C.L.A.W.S.** officer as he took the gag out of his mouth. "Wait, it's a trap!" exclaimed Beard Papa as soon the gag left his mouth. "Wai-what?" asked the **C.L.A.W.S**. officer as a loud cracking sound was heard, causing the standing officers to stumble. "What was tha-?" asked a nearby **C.L.A.W.S.** officer as the ground underneath all of them caved in. The entire **C.L.A.W.S.** team and Beard Papa screamed as they fell down the deep hole.

Vanellope and Zx's heads popped out from a nearby hole. "And that takes care of the 'law'," said Zx as she chuckled. "I wonder how Oreanna's doing?" said Vanellope as they started getting out of the hole. "She's probably doing just fine," said Zx as she brushed herself off, "We should head back to Lab though." Vanellope nodded and they started walking back to the Lab.

* * *

_**{A/N: Sorry about the sucky chapter, I kinda had a writer's block, I promise that the next one's better though. I made a Wreck-It Ralph forum for anyone who wants to discuss stuff with me. just look for DCorp. The main news: The results are in! I will be making an animated series of this story! I would like to thank all those who did vote. I will warn you guys though, this going to take a long time. I have to draw everything and make it as perfect as I can. I still have to find voice actors for it, unless I can impersonate their voices. If I can't find people or I really suck at trying to impersonating the characters, then I will just write their dialogue into the animation. School is starting for me tomorrow, so don't expect that much updates. Also I still work on this story, so that might be a problem in a way. So wish me luck.}**_


	19. SF Chapter 19

_**Me: Zx, are you okay?**_

_**Zx: Yeahz, whyz zouz ask?**_

_**Me: Because for the last lightyear, you killed 12 alien children, drove through a spacetruck, and somehow crippled the Hulk.**_

_**Zx: That'z not truzzz…**_

_**Earlier, during that ride…**_

_**Me: Dear God Zx, slow down!**_

_**Zx: Wheee!**_

_**Goten: We're all gonna die!**_

_**Trunks: Noooo, I'm too young and smart to die!**_

_**Me: Oh yea, what's the square root of 9,801?!**_

_**Trunks: Uh…**_

_**Me: That's what I thought.**_

_**Goten: Isn't it 99?**_

_**Me: Good Goten, here, have a cookie.**_

_**I toss Goten a double chocolate cookie.**_

_**Goten catches it with his mouth in mid-air and ate it in one bite.**_

_**Goten: Thanks!**_

_**Kid Trunks: How'd he eat in one bite?**_

_**Me: Have you even SEEN Goku eat?**_

_**Kid Trunks: Then how'd he eat IN A MOVING VEHICLE? A very fast one at that.**_

_**Me: Again, have you SEEN Goku eat?**_

_**Kid Trunks: As if that answers anything!**_

_**Goten: Guys, there world's gone red!**_

_**Kid Trunks: What are you talking about Goten?**_

_**Goten points at the window, which was now completely red.**_

_**Me: The heck is happening?**_

_**Kid Trunks: Does anyone hear little children screaming?**_

_**Me: I think it's getting redder.**_

_**A little kid hits and gets stuck to the window.**_

_**Me: Is that…?**_

_**Kid Trunks: Holy crap, she's running over children.**_

_**Goten & Trunks scream.**_

_**Zx giggles madly.**_

_**Me: Why is she doing this?**_

_**We hear a thud.**_

_**?: Hulk..hurt.**_

_**Me: Holy crap, she hit the Hulk.**_

_**Kid Trunks: Screw this!**_

_**Kid Trunks blasts out the window.**_

_**Some of the broken glass hit me.**_

_**Me: Ahh, my face!**_

_**Goten: Spacetruck!**_

_**Me: Don't you mean spaceduck?**_

_**Goten: No, spacetruck!**_

_**Goten points at a spacetruck coming toward us.**_

_**Zx sees the spacetruck and accelerates quickly.**_

_**Zx: Die your fat walrus, Bieber!**_

_**Me, Kid Trunks, & Goten scream as Kid Trunks & Goten hug each other as Zx drives through the spacetruck, causing a gigantic explosion.**_

_**Back to the present time…**_

_**Kid Trunks: How did we even survive that?**_

_**Me: You mean the truck thing or me being on here?**_

_**Kid Trunks: …Yes.**_

_**I knock Kid Trunks out.**_

_**Me: Smarty.**_

_**Zx: Can hearz the candyz…**_

_**Me: Dr. Goten, can you tell what's wrong with her?**_

_**Goten puts on a doctor uniform and performs tests on Zx. He then takes off the doctor uniform.**_

_**Goten: I'm just a kid.**_

_**Me: Then all hope is lost.**_

_**Goten: I'm hungry.**_

_**Me: Aha, that's it! Goten, you're a genius!**_

_**Goten: What's a genius?**_

_**I go to Zx and have her eat a smartie.**_

_**Zx falls asleep.**_

_**Me: Well at least now we won't be killed by Zx's driving.**_

_**Goten: Yeah, us spiraling out of control is even better.**_

_**Me: What do you mean?**_

_**Goten: Well, Zx is knocked out, right?**_

_**Me: Yeah.**_

_**Goten: And she was driving.**_

_**Me: What about it?**_

_**Goten: So who is driving the ship?**_

_**My eyes widen, then run over to the controls.**_

_**Me: Uh, while I fly this ship, read another chapter of Sweet Fighter.**_

_**Goten: Start it!**_

_**Me: I hope I don't blow this thing up again.**_

_**Goten: What?**_

_**Me: GTA!**_

_**Goten: Wai-what?**_

_**Me: Nothing.**_

_**{A/N: I am REALLY sorry for not updating in a long while. I have me my reasons. 1: Everytime I typed THIS specific chapter, I ALWAYS ended up getting erased somehow.; 2. I was on vaca in San Diego, so I couldn't get into the internet they had there.; 3. Just got the Disney Infinity game (Don't you dare judge me or I swear I'll try to find where you live. Trust me, I know how to make chlorine gas. If I can't, then I will be the guy to annoy you by always reviewing your story by saying random crap that has absolutely nothing to do with your story.} and I, of course, wanted to try it out. The main reason why I bought the game was for seeing my favorite Disney characters and movies before Disney almost turned itself into a something worthless.; 4. I'm making this one-shot. I made it after the story in my author notes, so I had to post this chapters and some other ones before I posted this one. If you really want to know where this started, go to chapter .; 5. School, nothing more to say.**_

_**By the way, I don't know if herethereeverywhere said anything yet, but there's a new topic on my forum (if any of you actually paid attention to it at all.) I kinda need some help. See, I didn't exactly start that much on the animation because I realized that animating takes way longer than I expected, I really need to work on my animation skills, and probably the main problem is: I can't impressionate the girl's voices and I don't have any friends who live near me that are girls. Plus, I don't exactly trust them with this kind of thing. One of the reasons why my pen name here is D Mysterious. Anyways, back to the point, I mostly need voice actor(s). To the minimum, I just need at least 1 girl voice actor, depending if you can impersonate ALL the girls in my story or not. I might need some other actors for other voices, but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.**_

_**So here's how you guys are going to audition, you can either: 1. Go to my forum (DCorp: Writer's Chatroom) and just sign up. (Remember, guests only.); 2. Go to YouTube, make a channel (if you haven't already) and send a video of your audition to me at D Corporation or just post it on YouTube. Remember to say your FanFiction name if you're a writer or make up a name if you're not and state the fact that this is an audition for D Corporation's Sweet Fighter. Just make sure it's not stupid like making your name a sentence or putting numbers into it unless if it's a clever way to say your name (Ex.: Ilovemylifeor Wreck-It Ralph410, instead put something like Mi#1Life or Smokescreen's nickname-Smoke.); 3. You could email me your audition. My email is dwriting1 . And just in case any of you were wondering, no I don't have a bank account or anything really useful linked to my account.**_

_**Well, that's all I have to say for now, so I would like to thank anyone that wishes to help. By the way, if you don't have a audio program, just download Audacity from . There's no costs or viruses as far as I know. Either that or use the voice recording system that's already downloaded onto most computers. Thanks, and**_

_**Type on,**_

_**D Mysterious}**_

* * *

_**Ch. 19: Operation D.E.S.R.T.E. (Final Phase) Breakout! The Sugar Rushian Is Revealed!-Part 1**_

"Oof!" said Oreanna as she was harshly thrown into the candy cell. "They didn't have to do it so hard," Oreanna said to herself quietly as she got up and dusted herself off with one hand since her other hand was…unusable. King Candy had his guards encase it in hardened taffy. _"Now I can't use it {or} move it,"_ thought Oreanna as she looked around the cell. There was where she was standing, at the door, then there was the rest of the cell: complete darkness. "Well no point waiting around here I think," Oreanna said quietly as she picked a hair pick from her hair with her one 'free' hand and started to walk towards the door, "Time to break out."

Oreanna started to pick the lock with one hand, though became irritated after failing three times. "Darn it! I wish my other hand wasn't encased in this stupid taffy!" said Oreanna before sighing, "Guess I shouldn't stop here."

Before Oreanna could go back to picking the cell's lock, a voice disrupted her.

"That v'ont vork you know," said an unknown voice from within the darkness.

Oreanna froze. She didn't even know that there was an actual prisoner in the Fungeon at all. The voice though, interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey, aren't you the ruler of this game, Vanellope Von Schweetz?" asked the unknown voice.

This time, Oreanna answered the voice back. "No, I'm Oreanna Sprinkletop, but my friends call me Ori. I'm **impersonating** Vanellope," answered Oreanna.

"Oh…" said the unknown voice as it sounded like it understood and nodded his head, "But vhy vould you do that? I'm pretty sure that she's still considered a criminal. So there must be a reason you're doing this. I wonder what that might be."

"That's none of your business, weirdo," said Oreanna as she tried to see what he looked like, but because of the amount of darkness, he looked like Rancis, "Rancis Fluggerbutter?"

The unknown voice chuckled and said, "No."

"Then who are you?" asked Oreanna.

"Shovynt Twixtur, but my fiancée calls me Sovi," answered Shovynt.

"Oh, you were getting married? Who was your fiancée?" asked a curious and surprised Oreanna. _"Maybe he isn't a bad guy if he was going to get married,"_ thought Oreanna.

"Well you may only know her actual name, but I called her Zx," said Sovi.

"Zx! Zx was your fiancée?! She never told me **or** Vanellope that she was going to get married!" exclaimed a really surprised Oreanna.

"You know her?" asked an excited Sovi, "Does she still miss me?"

"How should I know? This is the first time I've even heard of you, heck it's the first time I've heard that Zx got hooked up with someone actually," answered Oreanna.

Sovi frowned and said, "Well, can you at least get us out of here then?"

"I only have one had to do it with, it's kind of hard you know," answered Oreanna.

"You don't know how to picklock one-handed? Pitiful," said Sovi as he shook his head, "Me being a secret agent, I can easily do that."

"Don't act so high and mighty if you can't do it," Oreanna warned Sovi, "Seeing that you're a 'secret agent', I'm hoping you have a backup plan."

Sovi thought about it for a moment before his face lit up with an idea. "Quickly, say 'Oh no' three times, but each one sounding different," said Sovi.

"Why?" asked Oreanna.

"Just do it!" demanded Sovi.

Oreanna sighed, then said, "Fine, oh no! Oh no! Oh no!"

Suddenly the Kool-Aid Man broke through the wall, causing more light to enter the room, but freaking out Oreanna, as it said, "Oh yea!"

"Oh dear Mod, what is that?!" said Oreanna as she quickly got out some Oreo shurieken, "Die, you fat, creepy, juice demon! She then threw the shurieken at the Kool-Aid Man. Most of them hit his belly, breaking it, while one hit him directly between the eyes. The Kool-Aid Man fell to his knees, then on his face. After a while of watching the glass giant still bleed out, she asked, "Why isn't he regenerating?"

"You have to drink his blood first," Sovi said plainly.

"What?" asked Oreanna.

"You must drink the Kool-Aid," said Sovi.

"Why?" asked Oreanna.

"You'll see," Sovi said mischievously.

Oreanna eyed him warily as she knelt down to the ground and lapped the red liquid. After taking a few laps, her muscles expanded greatly to the point where her clothes were kind of tight and her eyes became fully red. "Steroraids!" yelled Oreanna as she punched a random hole in the wall.

"Hey, rage and muscles!" shouted Sovi as he watched her turn toward him, "These chains on me are mocking you."

With uncontrollable rage, Oreanna punched the chains, releasing Sovi. "Me kill you!" shouted Oreanna as she kept punching the chains. Due to the noise she created, two nearby guards opened the cell door. "Okay what's happening he-" said a Oreo guard before being grabbed by Oreanna and being ripped in half with a roar. "Oh fudge this," said the other Oreo guard as he dropped his spear and started running toward the door.

He didn't get to make it far though, because Oreanna just grabbed him.

"Please don't kill me," begged the Oreo guard.

Oreanna just maliciously grinned and crumpled the Oreo guard into black and white dust.

"Okay, that's enough Oreanna," said Sovi as she turned to look at him as he walked towards her, "Let's get you back to normal now. Oh yea, oh yea, oh yea!"

"Oh no!" Oreanna said before turning back to her regular form and putting a hand on her head, "Ugh, what happened?"

"You kinda vent hulk on some Oreo guards, but now ve're free," explained Sovi.

"Cool, but now there's one problem," said Oreanna.

"Vhat?" asked Sovi.

"How am I going to sneak you out of here? I was on a solo mission. Meeting you was complete luck," answered Oreanna.

"Don't worry about me, but if I may ask, what is your mission?" asked Sovi.

"I have to find some blueprints that are supposedly in King Candy's room," answered Oreanna.

"I think I can help you with that, but we're doing it my way," offered Sovi.

"Okay, Sovi, lead the way," said Oreanna.

"Follow me, rookie," said Sovi as he started running down the hall.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Oreanna.

"You'll understand later," said Sovi as he stopped at an air duct, "Can you open it please?"

"And you call me a rookie," said Oreanna as she pulled out some Oreo shuriekens and threw them at the four corners of the air duct's cover.

"Thanks," said Sovi as he smiled as the air duct's cover fell and he crawled in.

"Weirdest day of my life," Oreanna said to herself as crawled in the air duct.

Later…

After crawling the air duct for what seemed like an hour, they finally made it to King Candy's room. When the got there, Sovi crawled a few inches ahead, turned around, and grabbed some black licourice rope from his pocket. "Tie this around yourself," whispered Sovi as he handed half of the rope to Oreanna.

"Why?" Oreanna asked quietly.

Sovi answered that question by pointing down.

Oreanna followed his finger's direction until she saw two racers in the room: Taffyta Muttonfudge and Rancis Fluggerbutter. "What the heck are they doing here?" Oreanna asked quietly, but in a freaked out manner.

"My guess…to make out," Sovi answered plainly, but quietly.

"You mean they were a 'thing'?" Oreanna asked quietly.

"Supposedly they're dating, I mean come on, when do you not see them together?" Sovi said quietly.

"They don't do everything together," Oreanna said quietly.

"Vhen they race, they're together. Vhen they vork on their karts, they're together. Even vhen they sleep, they're together!" Sovi said quietly before noticing Oreanna's disturbed expression, "Too much?"

"Way more than needed," Oreanna said quietly as she finally tied the rope around her waist, "Now let's get this over with."

* * *

_**{A/N: That's right, I did the Kool-Aid Man thing. And I created drugs for kids, that are completely harmless. You know except for the mental brain damage and rage increase. But seriously kids, don't do drugs. By the way, I won't post the animation, if I do get it done by then, until after Sweet Fighter is done. Why? Because then I don't have to keep up with my stories while making animations.}**_


	20. SF Chapter 20

_**Goten: D?**_

_**Me: Yeah?**_

_**Goten: Why is there a space armada?**_

_**Me: Space armada where?**_

_**Goten: Right in front of us.**_

_**I look up.**_

_**Me: Oh.**_

_**The space armada starts shooting at our ship, causing Kid Trunks to wake up.**_

_**Kid Trunks sits up and rubs his head.**_

_**Kid Trunks: Ow, my head…What happened?**_

_**Goten: D knocked you out, Zx is asleep, and now there is an evil space armada trying to kill us.**_

_**Kid Trunks looks at me.**_

_**Kid Trunks: Mushroom.**_

_**Me: Mushroom?**_

_**Kid Trunks: Mushroom.**_

_**Me: Mushroom?**_

_**Kid Trunks holds out his hand.**_

_**Kid Trunks: Mushroom.**_

_**Me: Mushroom!**_

_**I throw a mushroom at Kid Trunks.**_

_**Kid Trunks catches it, then eats it, turning him into Trunks.**_

_**Trunks: So what should we do now?**_

_**Goten: Wait, Trunks can turn himself into his adult form, by eating a mushroom?**_

_**Me: Yeah.**_

_**Goten: Then why can I?**_

_**Trunks: No offense Goten, but your "grown-up" form makes me hate you.**_

_**Goten: It does no-**_

_**Me: You pretty much turn into Yamcha.**_

_**Goten: How so?**_

_**Me: You love dating girls.**_

_**Trunks: A lot.**_

_**Goten: …I'm not sure if I should be scared or really pissed off.**_

_**Trunks: My guess…both.**_

_**Me: Hey, I just realized something.**_

_**Trunks: What?**_

_**Me: If you two fused right now, would Gotenks be Goten's age, Trunk's age, or an age in between.**_

_**Goten: …Fu-**_

_**Goten's head blows up.**_

_**Trunks: Holy crap, you killed Goten!**_

_**Me: Dude, it's-**_

_**Trunks: Now his blood is everywhere! It's on the walls, the chairs, and even my tongue!**_

_**Trunks sticks out his tongue, which is dripping with blood and saliva.**_

_**Me: Tru-**_

_**Trunks: Ahh, it tastes like-! Actually, it tastes like bubblegum.**_

_**Me: Trunks!**_

_**Trunks turns toward me.**_

_**Trunks: What?**_

_**Me: Goten respawned thirty seconds ago.**_

_**I point at Goten.**_

_**Trunks: Oh.**_

_**Goten: Yea, mind explosion!**_

_**Goten turns towards Trunks.**_

_**Goten: Come on Trunks, let's fuse.**_

_**Trunks: We're not even the same height anymore.**_

_**Me: Hey look, a shooting star. Let's make a wish.**_

_**I point outside the window.**_

_**Trunks stares at the "shooting star" intently.**_

_**Trunks: Actually,…I think that's Rancis.**_

_**Me: Now it isn't.**_

_**Goten: Hey, I think he's right.**_

_**Me: How can it be Rancis? He's getting his butt kicke-I mean killed by Vege-Um, he's training with the others.**_

_**Trunks: What?**_

_**Me: Nothing, I'm pretty sure that shooting star isn't Rancis. If it was, he'd definitely be screaming.**_

_**Rancis: Fuuuuuuuuudggggggeeeeee!**_

_**Goten: Do you hear something?**_

_**Trunks: Sounds like Rancis.**_

_**Me: No it isn't.**_

_**Rancis: My skin is fudging burning! Ahhhhhhh!**_

_**Trunks: Pretty sure that's Rancis.**_

_**Me: Oh yeah, how can you tell?**_

_**Rancis: I think I'm gonna-**_

_**Rancis throws up a candy rainbow before colliding with space armada mothership, causing the destruction of the whole fleet.**_

_**[R.G.S. Count: 87]**_

_**Me: Ha, I guess it was. At least we can go to Namek now.**_

_**Trunks: Aren't you worried that Rancis is dead.**_

_**Me: Nah, we can (unfortunately) bring him back with the Namekian Dragonballs.**_

_**Goten: He's right Trunks.**_

_**Me: It could be worse.**_

_**Trunks: How?**_

_**Me: He could be haunting me aga-**_

_**Ghost Rancis: I'm baaaack.**_

_**I stare at Ghost Rancis and then sigh.**_

_**Me: Excuse me for a moment.**_

_**I turn on the auto pilot and use Instant Transmission and teleport to Taffyta's house.**_

_**Taffyta: Hi D, what are doing here?**_

_**Me: Sorry for venting anger on you.**_

_**Taffyta: Wha-?**_

_**I rush towards Taffyta.**_

_**5 hours of pure rage and child abuse later…**_

_**Taffyta is on the floor with part of her bones sticking out of her body, LOTS & LOTS of blood on the floor with a few teeth in the blood, half of her body missing, and a dead child services women and dead male police officer in the closet.**_

_**Me: Sorry about that Taffyta. I couldn't think of anyone else, so to help you get better, have a magical jelly bean.**_

_**I put a glowing, rainbow-colored jelly bean into her mouth.**_

_**A completely white aura surrounds Taffyta and her remaining body parts and restores her normal.**_

_**Taffyta: The heck D?!**_

_**Me: Rage Taffyta, just pure rage.**_

_**I teleport back to the ship.**_

_**Me: He's gone right?**_

_**Trunks: Who?**_

_**Me: Ghost Rancis.**_

_**Trunks: Why is he a ghost?**_

_**Me: He just died.**_

_**Goten: Oh, so that's why I can see him.**_

_**Trunks: What?**_

_**Goten: Yeah, I can see dead people.**_

_**Trunks: And when were you going to tell me this?**_

_**Goten: After I suffocate you, 20 years from now.**_

_**Trunks: …Why?**_

_**Goten: Because you cheated in our match dipsmit!**_

_**Me: Chocolate cookie!**_

_**I throw a chocolate chip cookie at Goten, who eats it.**_

_**Goten: The only weird thing is that is that I can only see ones that are gayish in some way.**_

_**Me: That explains everything.**_

_**Trunks: Ahh, the metrosexual hipsters.**_

_**Ghost Rancis: Hey D, want to watch the Justin Bieber movie?**_

_**Me: …There is literally nothing about that situation that doesn't want to make NOT puke out my own organs. The very VISION of that even happening is so disturbing that I came to the conclusion that my ears must not be hearing straight either due to the sound of your womanly screaming or noises from the unholy wife beating I've performed on your girlfriend just seconds ago. If given the chance when you are revived, I swear to Mod that I will personally tear into worse pieces than Megatron did to Jazz and then continue to feed your remains to Cy-Bugs, of which I will blast in their months with an honest-to-Mod smile on my face. After which, I will take their blood and use it to paint this message on your very house: Sugar Rush's Justin Bieber has finally died and hopefully gone to Sugar Hades. Suck it up and party as if you in Japan, batches.**_

_**Ghost Rancis: …Butterfingers!**_

_**Me: …Fu-!**_

_**I drive us to Namek.**_

_**{Okay, I think I made everything easier. Go to my forum, DCorp: Writer's Chatroom and you'll find a new topic there. If you don't, I don't think I'll be able to impersonate everyone without making something sound weird. I think I'll be able to put up the theme song hopefully soon, I just got to sing it, put in the beats, you know that stuff.}**_

* * *

_**Chap. 20: Operation D.E.S.R.T.E. (Final Phase)-Part 2: Really Disturbing Romance**_

"Slowly, slowly," whispered Oreanna as Sovi lowered her down into the room.

"Vhy are you heavier than I thought you vere?" Sovi asked quietly as he struggled to lower Oreanna without making any alerting noise.

"Ask that again, and when we get out of here, I will personally set you on fire," Oreanna threatened quietly.

"Noted," Sovi said as he continued to lift her down quietly.

"I hope you're okay Taffyta. Vanellope screwed you up pretty bad from what I heard," said Rancis as he sat down on King Candy's bed, "If it wasn't for the fact that this is technically a girl's game, I'd have to say that King Candy was really gay."

"Uh, Rancis, Vanellope's not here right?" Taffyta as nervously as she paced back and forth, twiddling with her thumbs.

"Still shooken up about that, huh?" said Rancis as he sort of hopped off the bed and walked over to her.

"Well, it's just that…" said Taffyta as she sort of started to tear up, "Well, look at the things I've done to her! I got all of you guys to help me bully her!"

"Now, now Taffyta, you were just doing what King Candy wanted us to do," said Rancis he put a hand on her shoulder, "Besides, she got her revenge. Everything should be fine."

Taffyta then pushed Rancis' hand off her and turned around with an angered gaze. "Just because of what King Candy said about her didn't make me bully her!" shouted Taffyta as Rancis stood in shock, "He didn't tell us to bully her, we decided to do it. The only thing we did that he would've wanted was the destruction of the pathetic karts she tried to build. If King Candy was really worried of her winning a race, he wouldn't really need us to break her kart. I don't think she would even have a chance in any of those thing, they were pedal karts. We have motorized karts. And even if she did win and put us out of order, we would just kick Vanellope out of the race. And Litwack would think that it was a one-time thing. In fact, if we just made a racetrack that wasn't involved with the main track, gave her an actual kart, and let raced her on it, I don't think she would even try to get into an official race." Taffyta then grabbed Rancis by his shoulders and shook him. "Do you understand?" asked Taffyta.

Rancis then stroked his chin. "Actually, that makes a lot of sense. All she wanted to do was race with us, so that would answer her desire. You're so smart Taffyta." "I know I am Fluggerbutter," Taffyta said in a matter-of-fact tone. "That's the Taffyta we all love and know," said Rancis as he gave her a hug.

"Blech, not me," thought Oreanna as she was still being lowered into the room.

After pulling away from the hug, Rancis then pulled Taffyta into a kiss. While the two lovebirds were in the middle of their kiss, Oreanna finally made it down onto the floor of the room and silently began her search after putting her hood on.

She checked his desk, dresser, and even under his bed. She then came up to a picture of King Candy without his shirt on, lifting weights. _"Bingo,"_ thought Oreanna as she started to lift the oversized picture of King Candy off the wall.

As Taffyta and Rancis were making out passionately, Taffyta opened one of her eyes to try to stare in Rancis'. Instead, she saw a familiar hooded figure taking a painting off the wall. Taffyta got out of the kiss and said, "Vanellope?!" Rancis then snapped out of his love trance and looked at Oreanna.

"_Oh shi-!"_ thought Oreanna as she stopped and put the painting on the ground. She then turned around to look at the surprised Taffyta and Rancis. She then looked up at Sovi, who was still in the air duct, and gave him a look that said, "Just standby for now. Wait for my signal."

"Oh dear Mod, please don't kill us again!" Taffyta begged as she turned around and cowered with her arms over her head, "I can't go through that again!" Rancis then went over to Taffyta and tried to comfort her. "Can't you leave her alone," said Rancis as he glared at Oreanna with anger and worry, "You've already got revenge."

"I wasn't going to kill you guys, you know," said Oreanna.

"You weren't?" asked Taffyta as she sniffled as she got out of her cowering position. "Wait, you won't harm us, will you?" Rancis asked protectively.

"Sure I won't," said Oreanna as Taffyta and Rancis let out sighs of relief, "On one condition."

"What is it?" asked Rancis. "We aren't betraying King Candy, are we?" asked Taffyta.

"No nothing like that," Oreanna said reassuringly.

"Then what is it?" Rancis asked curiously.

"Make out for me," said Oreanna. Up in the air duct, Sovi thought, _"The fudge is she thinking?"_

"What?" asked Rancis.

"You heard me, make out, very, very viciously," said Oreanna.

"Do you get off this or something?" asked Taffyta.

"No, what makes you think that?" asked Oreanna.

"Well…you're off by yourself, isolated from the world around you, the majority of the characters in this game are girls and all the boys already have boyfriends." explained Taffyta while Rancis just looked at her weirdly, "So unless you like girls, I don't think you'd even get married to someone."

"That is fudged up in so many ways, Taffyta," said Oreanna as she shook her head, "I don't get off on it and I'm not in love with any girls. So are you to do it or should I just beat you into unconscious?"

"You heard the blood-thirsty girl, Taffyta, let's make out," said Rancis as he grabbed Taffyta's arm and led her toward the bed and started making out with her.

While they were making out, Sovi wore a horrified face as he watched and Oreanna took a picture of the furious, hardcore kissing that was occurring before cutting the picture of King Candy with her chocolate knife. Oreanna then pulled out a blue paper with schematics on it. She then motioned Sovi to come down and follow her. When he reached the ground, both of them sneaked out the door without making any noise.

* * *

**Later in the castle…**

"So you're gear is in the guard room?" asked Oreanna. "Pretty much," answered Sovi as they arrived at the door, "How are ve going get to my weapons though?" "Well, if I remember correctly, they have an immense hate for milk," said Oreanna. "Vhy?" asked Sovi. "They're cookies, why else wouldn't they hate it?" said Oreanna. "True, true. But how are we going to get them out?" asked Sovi. "Easy," said Oreanna as she cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled, "Oh no, there's a milk monster kidnapped the king and is impersonating as him as it's absorbing Oreo guards! And it ate all the kettle corn!"

Instantly, all the Oreo guards inside that were inside the room rushed out towards the party saying, "We must save his royal highness and the kettle corn!"

Once they were gone, Oreanna pulled out a Staples button and pressed it. "Well that was easy," said the button. "Where'd you get that button?" asked Sovi. "Button button," answered Oreanna as they walked into the room. "And that is vhere exactly?" asked Sovi. "Under King Candy's bed," answered Oreanna as she opened a drawer and started tossing Sovi his "confiscated" items. "Vhy vas there a button like that under his bed?" asked Sovi as he catched the thrown items.

"I don't know. Do I look like a royal pedoclown that probably has gay relationship with one of my assistants that most likely won't even feel the same way to you?" replied Oreanna as they walked out of the room. "Should I answer that question?" asked Sovi. "Not unless you want me to tie you up and put you in bed with King Candy, then take pictures and show them to Zx." Replied Oreanna. Sovi grumbled under his breath then said, "Fine, let's just get out of here then. I missed the sunlight and Zx." "You won't mind if we have to do it GTA-style, right?" asked Oreanna. "What's GTA-style?" asked Sovi. "You'll see," said Oreanna as they walked into the party room accidently, "Oh crepe."

"You!" said King Candy as he stomped toward Oreanna and Sovi, "I knew you did thomething in thith, "Glitch"! How did you even get out of my Fungeon anyway?"

"First of all, gay name for a dungeon, just like you. Second, like I'll tell you. And third…" said Oreanna as she grabbed King Candy by the collar of the skirt and pulled him closer, "Not a glitch." Oreanna then socked King Candy in the face, rushed up and kicked him into a nearby corner, the Spartan kicked his gumballs repeatedly. Before Oreanna could turn around though, she was unexpectantly hit in the back of a head with a root beer bottle.

"That was for Gloyd, you batch," said a familiar voice.

* * *

_**{I just realized…titles are starting to sound like a Japanese anime show title. I hope I don't make this a habit. Also you can NOT check out my new crossover named "The Fight". The effort put into it wasn't worth it.}**_

_**In Sugar Rush…**_

_**Candlehead: Hey Swizz, do you know where Taffyta is?**_

_**Swizz: Can't say that I do, Candlehead. What did you want with her?**_

_**Candlehead: We were going building something.**_

_**Swizz: So you were helping her build a design she made?**_

_**Candlehead: Other way around dipstick.**_

_**Swizz: Wait, you know how to build something?**_

_**Candlehead: Yeah, why won't I?**_

_**Swizz: The way you say things, kinda the way you'll stand, and mostly because you Taffyta's best GIRL follower.**_

_**Candlehead: …I'm pretty sure that's racis in some way.**_

_**Swizz: Less racis than what people say about me.**_

_**Candlehead: What?**_

_**Swizz: People ask me if I'm black, Mexican, Italian, or a mix of all three.**_

_**Candlehead: Ahh, so you're a hybrid.**_

_**Swizz: What?**_

_**Candlehead: Nothing, want to help me look in her house for her?**_

_**Swizz: Shouldn't we knock first?**_

_**Candlehead: Do worry, I have my skeleton key.**_

_**Later, at Taffyta's house…**_

_**Swizz: So where's this skeletion key of yours?**_

_**The door opens and Candlehead walks out.**_

_**Candlehead: My secret.**_

_**Swizz: You're starting to freak me out.**_

_**Candlehead: Good then, now let's get to searching.**_

_**1 moment later…**_

_**Swizzle screams as Candlehead runs into the room he's in.**_

_**Swizzle: Candlehead, Candlehead!**_

_**Candlehead: What Swizz, what?!**_

_**Swizzle: I hoping that Rancis answers his cellphone.**_

_**Candlehead: Why?**_

_**Swizzle holds up what seems to be a scrapbook and turns around, motioning to the walls.**_

_**Swizzle: 'Cause I fudging called it!**_

_**Candlehead: Called what?**_

_**Swizzle: Remember the time before Taffyta and Rancis started dating, and Taffyta was acting weird?**_

_**Candlehead: Yeah?**_

_**Swizzle: Well, one time when me and Rancis were hanging out, I thought I saw Taffyta in some nearby bushes.**_

_**Candlehead: Really?**_

_**Swizzle: Yeah, but when I came to check to see if she was there, she was gone.**_

_**Candlehead: So what, she ran?**_

_**Swizzle: Yeah, that's what I think. Anyways, when I told Rancis about it and he didn't believe me!**_

_**Candlehead: Why not?**_

_**Swizzle: He said that she wasn't sneaky enough.**_

_**Candlehead: Did you try to convince him still?**_

_**Swizzle: No, instead we made a bet. If I found proof that Taffyta stalked her, he'd owe me a favor, anything I want. If I didn't, I would owe him. But look who was right, Fluggerbutter!**_

_**Swizzle starts taking pictures of the room.**_

_**Swizzle: This is going to be great!**_

_**Candlehead: What are you going to do?**_

_**Swizzle stops taking pictures.**_

_**Swizzle: That's my secret.**_

_**Candlehead: Well, fudge you too, Swizzle.**_

_**Candlehead walks out the door.**_

_**Swizzle: Where are you going?**_

_**Candlehead: I'm still searching her hou-**_

_**Candlehead gasps.**_

_**Swizzle: What is it?!**_

_**Candlehead: Taffyta not in her bedroom or her garage!**_

_**Candlehead gasps again.**_

_**Candlehead: And the spaceship we were working on is gone!**_

_**Swizzle: What do you think she did with it?**_

_**Back at the spaceship…**_

_**Goten: Yes, we're almost there!**_

_**Trunks: I'm surprised that nothing bad has happened again.**_

_**Me: Darn it Trunks!**_

_**Trunks: Wha?!**_

_**The ship got blasted with a single shot, causing us to crash land.**_

_**Me: You idiot! You never say that!**_

_**Trunks: I didn't know!**_

_**Goten: Aw come on, Trunks. We've been in Dragonball games long enough to know what happens when someone does that.**_

_**I look out the window and see Taffyta in a pink spaceship thing, glaring and smirking confidently at me as we spiral out of control.**_

_**Me: Clever girl.**_

_**Ghost Rancis: Go Taffyta!**_

_**Me: I swear to Mod Ghost Rancis, in a bucket, out of a cannon!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Me: Gloyd, hand me some candy corn.**_

_**Gloyd: Why?**_

_**Me: To burn them.**_

_**Gloyd: Why would you do that? It's a waste of candy.**_

_**Me: Gloyd, trust me, I know what I'm doing.**_

_**Gloyd: Okay.**_

_**Gloyd hands me some candy corn.**_

_**Me: Watch this.**_

_**I throw them and a Pokeball in the air.**_

_**Me: I've always wanted to do this. Charizard, I choose you!**_

_**Charizard pops out of his Pokeball.**_

_**Me: Charizard, use Flamethrower on the candy corn!**_

_**Charizard: Okay.**_

_**Charizard's Flamethrower engulfs the candy corn.**_

_**After a few seconds, the candy corn turned into kettle corn and fell into my hand.**_

_**Me: Ah yeah. Thanks Charizard, now return!**_

_**Charizard: Sure, I get to host that party after all.**_

_**Gloyd: How'd you know that it would do that?**_

_**Me: It's candy corn, what ELSE would it turn into.**_

_**Gloyd gets out of the chair he's sitting in.**_

_**Me: Where you going?**_

_**Gloyd: To burn my crops on fire, wanna come?**_

_**I grab my flamethrower.**_

_**Me: Sure.**_

_**Gloyd: Cool.**_

_**Gloyd leaves.**_

_**Me: While we're destroying thousands of crops and causing a technically forest fire, you guys read an actually GOOD new chapter of Sweet Fighter. Start it!**_

_**{A/N: Okay readers, if I may have a moment of your time. First of all, this message has nothing to do with the story or anything related to it. It's more like a rant of sorts, so you can ignore this and just read the story. Okay, so remember in the last chapter, when I said I made a crossover that was made to finish a story in my author notes? Well, there was this reviewer that said something REALLY offensive to me. It named itself "Guest" and this is what its review said: "Wow, this is probably the most mind-numbing, worthless tripe I've ever read. It's nothing but random violence and depravity. Please do the world a favor and stop writing." Now let me explain something to everyone here.**_

_**I KNOW that my story "The Fight" sucked. Really, the only part I was proud of was the actual fight, for if you read it, you'd have to admit that it was actually good. Now to that reviewer, I have no problem that you don't like that story. I knew it sucked, pretty much the whole reason I made it was to end that thing and never look at it again. Also, I'm going to guess you never read any of my other stories. So that one fact gives you no right to tell me to never write again. If you're a writer, but you're signing in as a guest, just to post that flaming review, then you are one of the biggest cowards I've seen on this site.**_

_**If you don't have the guts to actually write your name down, then that's just pathetic. I don't care WHAT this site says, there is a line between putting down a story and just plain insulting an author. Besides, it's called "The Fight" for a reason you moron. There was a writer, who once said, "If you don't like a story, don't read it…" I find that very true in aspects. What that means to me is that the reiewers either tell you what's wrong with your story or tells you that they love it. So going out and saying something criticizing about the author is just wrong.**_

_**If you can make a better story, do I then, prove me wrong. If you haven't read any of my stories other than that on, you have no right to judge me using only ONE of my stories. I thank you for your time and please enjoy this chapter. Oh, and thanks to my bro, Silver-Assassin7, for writing a nice review on Chapter 19. It was just what I needed, thanks.}**_

* * *

_**Chap. 21: Operation D.E.S.R.T.E. (Final Phase)-Part 3: Catfight Escape**_

After getting hit, Oreanna got up and turned around to find whoever hit her, but found no one else but Jubileena Bing-Bing, who was holding a broken, glass rootbeer bottle.

"When I said I would kill you on sight, I meant it," said Jubileena.

Oreanna just got up, wiped her mouth, and grabbed a nearby bottle. She then tossed it in the air two times and caught before tossing it again in the air and saying, "Okay batch, let's go." Oreanna then chucked the bottle as hard as she could at Jubileena.

When the bottle made contact with her head, Jubileena's tilted backwards as she fell on the ground. Jubileena then grabbed another rootbeer bottle and smashed its head on a nearby table. Jubileena then ran at Oreanna and tried to stab her with the broken glass bottle.

Oreanna easily dodged her raged jabs and kicked her face when she got tire of it, sending Jubileena twirling through the air before she landed harshly on the floor.

Enraged, Jubileena ran to Oreanna, grabbed her, put her face to a nearby feast table and pushed her face against the table, which caused some utensils to be pushed into Oreanna's face. When they reached the end of the table, Jubileena threw Oreanna onto the floor.

Oreanna got up, cracked her back, pulled all the utensils out of her face, and rushed over to Jubileena and socked her in the face. Before Jubileena could hit the ground, Oreanna gave her a bunch of punchs and kicks, then grabbed her and headbutted her several times before tossing her into a nearby table. Jubileena emerged with cuts and scrapes on her body and even part of a table pole shoved into her arm before growling in anger, running towards Oreanna, and tackling her to the ground. She then repeatedly punched Oreanna in the face until Oreanna thought, "Enough of this."

Oreanna crouched her legs in, then pushed Jubileena off of her with her legs.

Jubileena hit the ceiling, crashed on the floor face-first, just as the part of the ceiling she hit fell on her, accidently killing her. She then regenerated and grabbed some nearby forks. She tried to stab Oreanna with the forks, but Oreanna just dodged them expertly. Oreanna then pulled out a nearby knife and stabbed the inside of Jubileena's elbow. As Jubileena cried in pain, Oreanna then turned the angle of the knife and pushed it upward into Jubileena's arm.

"Ahhh, my arm!" Jubileena screamed in pain as she grabbed her now bleeding arm, "What the fudge did you do my arm?!"

"I shoved a knife up inside of it. You're actually just making it worse by moving it like that," Oreanna said in "matter-of-fact" tone.

Jubileena glared at Oreanna and said coldy, "Stop making fun of me."

"I'm not, you're just picking a fight with someone stronger than yourself," said Oreanna.

Jubileena pulled out a Cherry Bomb and threw it at Oreanna as she said, "Stop mocking me!"

Oreanna just smirked and slide out of the way, causing the Cherry Bomb to land next to King Candy instead of hitting her. "Huh, what the-?" said King Candy as he noticed the Cherry Bomb roll over to him before widening his eyes, "Ah, fu-!" The Cherry Bomb exploded, leaving only a hole where King Candy used to lay and a charred circle around it. "Well, that was convenient," Oreanna said with a smirk as she looked at the racers whose mouths were gaped and their eyes wide, "I didn't even have to kill him, you did that for me. Thank you."

"You just…I just…" said Jubileena who was at a loss for words before her expression turned into one of annoyed anger, "You just made me kill our king!"

"Oh, did I?" replied Oreanna as she walked up to Jubileena, "I didn't pick a fight. I didn't throw that Cherry Bomb. And I didn't start just because my boyfriend was hurt."

At that, Jubileena clenched her fists and said through gritted teeth, "Take. That. Back."

Oreanna put her face close to hers and said, "Make me batch."

Jubileena's eye twitched as she raised her arm to punch Oreanna in the face before saying, "Take this ba-!" That was all she say before Oreanna Spartan kicked her so hard in the chest, it knocked the wind out of her.

"Good, she's still alive," said Oreanna after she checked Jubileena's pulse, then turned the other racers, "You guys probably should probably take her to the nurse or something. I think I might've hit a lung."

"You're not going to kill us, are you Vanellope?" Crumbelina asked nervously.

"Nah, I'm just going to go now if no one else is going to stop me," answered Oreanna as she motioned for Sovi to follow, "Okay Sovi, let's get out of here."

"Sure, vhy not?" said Sovi as he got off the wall he was laying on.

"Mmm, he's kinda cute and handsome," Adorabeelze said quietly as she turned away and blushed a little. "I know right?" whispered Snowanna.

"Sorry girls, he's already taken," Oreanna said as all the girl racers but Minty groaned.

"Wait!" Swizz the Mint shouted as she and Minty the Swizz ran over to Oreanna, Swizz tripped on the way though. When reached Oreanna, Minty the Swizz said, "Before you go, can you kinda switch us back? It's really weird being in each others bodies." "Yeah, can you? Pretty please? We're learning things about each other that we shouldn't know."

"Well, did you try shocking yourselves?" asked Oreanna.

"No. How do we do that?" asked Swizz the Mint.

"Get a big sour ball and get t cut in half. There should be a current of electricity flowing though it. Spread the halves of the sour ball apart so that both of you could jump in. All you need to do is jump in it then," explained Oreanna.

"Thank you Vanellope, thank you!" said Swizz the Mint as she cried and then grabbed Mint the Swizz's arm, "Come on Minty, let's get our bodies back!" Swizz and Minty then ran out of the room.

"If that doesn't work, the electrical shock should kill them. In the end, the result should be the same," Oreanna said outloud.

"What?! Are you planning to have them kill themselves?!" shrieked Snowanna.

"If it comes to that, then yes," replied Oreanna.

"What kind of sicko does that to someone?! They just want to go back into their own bodies!" Snowanna said in an angry tone.

"I know it doesn't sound like I'm to help, but it will," said Oreanna.

"Explain then," Snowanna demanded.

Oreanna then turned toward Snowanna and said, "In case the electrical shock doesn't work though, they just need to die. Probably should be at the same time. The game should respawn them back in their own bodies if they do that."

"Oh," said Snowanna as she backed off.

"Is there anymore questions anyone would like to ask before we leave?" asked Oreanna.

"I do," said Adorabeelze, "What did you guys to Candlehead and Minty Sakura?"

Oreanna froze in shock at the question. "Should I tell them? They might get mad at me. Though I guess them getting mad at us is what we want, isn't it?" thought Oreanna as she stroked her chin, "Ah, screw it." "We took both of them captive," Oreanna said plainly.

"What?!" everyone in the said. "Can't you give them back? We'll do anything," begged Crumbelina. "What have they ever done to you?" said Adorabeelze, "They don't deserve to be tortured."

"What makes you think they're being tortured?" asked Oreanna.

Adorabeelze's eyes widened at this. "Well, uh..doesn't every kidnapper hurt his victim somehow?" asked Adorabeelze.

"Not us, we just used blace licorice extract on her," answered Oreanna.

"Then what did you do to Minty Sakura then?" asked Adorabeelze, "From what Minty Zaki and Swizzle told us, she fell down a hole you guys made.

"We didn't really expect someone to actually cause it to cave-in. Either way, we found her down the hole knocked out, but unharmed. How? I guess we'll never know," explained Oreanna as she shrugged, "She's in a coma, but as far as we know, she won't be getting up for a while. We did put Candlehead in a virtual world generator, so she should be okay until we wake her."

"One more question," asked Snowanna.

"Yes?" said Oreanna.

"Why are you guys doing this? You could've just lived with us and no one would've gotten hurt," asked Snowanna.

Oreanna just sighed and said, "That, my dear, is something you already know and something they need to learn." A moment later after Oreanna and Sovi left the room, the Oreo guards, Duncan and Wynchell, & King Candy.

"Where ith thhe? Where is the Glitch?!" demanded King Candy. Sour Bill walked up to King Candy and said, "Sir, she and some other boy just left." King Candy's expression turned into a confused one and said, "A boy? Could you dethcribe him?" "He had blond, dirty hair and was wearing a bandanna of some sort," answered Sour Bill. King Candy's eyes widened as he let his arms slump to his sides as he muttered, "No." "Quickly, we must get to the castle entrance! He must not escape!" said King Candy as he rushed out the door and the guards followed him.

* * *

**Near the castle entrance…**

"This was really easy. I thought there was something that was actually going to stop us from escaping," said Oreanna. "So did I," said Sovi as he following Oreanna, "I'm just glad ve're both wrong."

Just as they were about 3 feet away from the door, King Candy and the Oreo Guards blocked their path. "Thorry, Vanellope, but I can't let you do that," said King Candy.

"Are you fudging kidding?!" yelled Oreanna as she and Sovi stopped in their tracks. Oreanna then grabbed Sovi and pulled him with her. "Vhere are ve going now?" asked Sovi. "There's one other way to get out," said Oreanna as the reached the throne room. "Vhat do ve do now?" asked Sovi. "We, we'll use the window," said Oreanna as she still held Sovi and started spinning around, causing Sovi to be lifted up into the air, "Hang on!" "Vhat do you mean hang o-?" asked Sovi as Oreanna let go, sending flying through the window, which shattered on contact.

"Hey, I heard something in the throne room!" an Oreo Guard's voice rang out.

"And that's my cue to leave," said Oreanna as she climbed the wall. Oreanna then jumped out of the window just as the Oreo guards and King Candy entered the room.

"I'll find you Glitch! Mark my wordth, I'll find you!" screamed King Candy as he raised his fists towards the sky.

* * *

**Outside the castle…**

Oreanna landed on the ground, feet-first. "Heh, that was good," Oreanna said to herself. "Ahh, my toned nipples!" screamed Sovi, who was covered in electrical shocks. "Holy crepe Sovi, what's happening?" asked Oreanna in a worried tone. "Shock..device..in my neck," Sovi struggled to say. "Don't worry Sovi, I'll get it out," said Oreanna as she pulled out a knife, walked over to Sovi, and felt around his neck, "Ah, found it!" Oreanna poked the area where the device was located, causing Sovi to flinch and scream, "Ow, it hurts!"

"Darn it, I don't have anything to numb the pain. Wait, I know!" exclaimed Oreanna. She knelt down to Sovi's side, lean him forward using the arm with the knife, and said, "Please don't freak out." "Vha-?" said Sovi as Oreanna kissed him on the lips. Sovi melted into the kiss as Oreanna began to cut out the device from his neck. Once she cut out the device, she dropped Sovi, and stomped on the device, therefore destroying it. "You didn't need to drop me so hard you know," said Sovi as he rubbed his neck, wincing when he touched the raw skin of the cut wound.

Sovi then got up and said, "Thanks for saving me, though if you could, can you take me to your base of operations?" asked Sovi. "Yeah, sure, just follow me," said Oreanna, motioning Sovi to follow her.

* * *

**Later, at the entrance of the Candy Cane Forest…**

"Um, Ori, can you promise me something?" asked Sovi. "Sure, what?" replied Oreanna. "Can ve keep that kiss a secret? Zx vill have my hide if she found out," said Sovi. "Sure, Sovi," said Oreanna as they entered the forest, "Sure."

* * *

_**{A/N: Finally! I have ended every horrible thing that's been affecting my review amount badly! Make sure to check out my trailer for my new horror fic.}**_


End file.
